Anything
by CarmesiLight
Summary: TRADUCCION. La guerra terminó y Hermione, tratando de solucionar su vida, se muda a una habitación en El Caldero Chorreante. En ese lugar se encuentra con George Weasley, quién está en duelo por la pérdida de su hermano gemelo. Cuando Hermione y George se acercan, él admite que jamás podrá superar la muerte de Fred… y que haría cualquier cosa con tal de traerlo de vuelta.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything**

 **Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a iheartwriting quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

 **Nota de traductora:** Hola a todos. Esta es una traducción de la historia "Anything". Su autora, iheartwriting, me ha dado la autorización de subir el fic en español por lo que le estoy muy agradecida. ¡Espero que disfruten de esta bella parejita!

* * *

"Hermione", dijo Harry, mientras buscaba el cierre de la maleta para abrirla y sacar de ella los libros que estaban muy bien organizados en una fila ordenada, para luego colocarlos en una pequeña mesa junto a la ventana. "¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?"

"¿Hmm?" Yo murmure. Estaba tan concentrada en organizar los libros por orden alfabético, que solamente le había oído la mitad de la pregunta.

"Yo dije, ¿Realmente quieres…tú…hacer…esto?" repitió nuevamente, sólo que esta vez su pregunta tenía pausas incómodas y su última palabra subió de tono al final, como un extranjero que estaba aprendiendo el idioma Inglés y aún no había dominado la entonación.

Me volví hacia él, con una ceja levantada para cuestionarlo, sólo para encontrarme que él estaba sosteniendo un par de mis bragas, enganchándolas con un dedo. Él estaba mirando la prenda con una expresión de perplejidad, como si nunca hubiera visto ropa interior de niñas tan de cerca.

"Harry", dije, cogiendo la prenda y lanzándola lejos, para luego golpearle suavemente el brazo para sacarlo de su extraño aturdimiento.

"Lo siento," dijo, ahora mirándome ligeramente avergonzado. "Sólo trataba de ayudarte a desempacar"

"Lo sé." Le di una sonrisa, tratando de no reírme. "Gracias. Y sí," continué, ahora metiendo la prenda que había causado el sonrojo de Harry en el primer cajón de la cómoda de mi nueva habitación, "estoy segura."

Mi pequeña habitación 113 se encontraba por encima de Él Caldero Chorreante. No podía ser llamada "un hogar" pero tendría que serlo por un tiempo.

"Tú podrías quedarte conmigo en Grimmauld Place, ya sabes. No me importaría la compañía", dijo, añadiendo a continuación una leve mueca, "todavía no estoy muy acostumbrado a ese espeluznante lugar y teniendo solamente a Kreacher de compañía".

"Gracias, Harry. Sabes que me encantaría quedarme contigo. Pero," hice una pausa para darle una pequeña sonrisa, "¿Cómo se siente Ginny al respecto?"

Harry extendió su mano para frotar la parte posterior de su cuello. "Realmente no había pensado en eso", dijo. "Pero ella sabe que sólo somos amigos. Ella entendería que solo te quedas conmigo por un tiempo hasta que encuentres otro lugar."

"Sé que lo haría. Y realmente aprecio la oferta." Y, honestamente, era más que un poco tentadora -la idea de irme a vivir con mi mejor amigo en vez de estar sola en una habitación alquilada por encima de lo que a veces puede ser un pub más bien ruidoso. Negué con la cabeza, tanto para retirar mis pensamientos como para rechazar la propuesta de Harry. "Realmente me siento como que tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta. ¿Eso tiene sentido?"

Harry asistió. "Sí, por supuesto." Hubo una breve pausa antes de que añadiera, "Dime por qué otra vez"

Suspiré. Estaba cansada de explicármelo a mí misma y, más que eso, yo estaba cansada de todo lo que pasaba por mí en ese momento. Me quedé en mis pensamientos, meditando, contemplando y tratando de resolverlo todo. Y por primera vez en mi vida, todo lo que pensaba no me había llegado a ninguna parte.

"Simplemente no se siente bien estar en la madriguera por más tiempo", le dije al fin.

"Debido a Ron," dijo Harry, sólo para aclarar. Él sabía que Ron y yo nos sentíamos incómodos cuando nos encontrábamos juntos.

Gemí y comencé a caminar. "Yo no sé qué pensar sobre él."

Después de todos estos años, Ron estaba completamente desorientado sobre hecho de que yo estaba enamorada de él… aunque él me había besado en realidad. En medio de la batalla, él me había besado. Y yo tenía la esperanza de que finalmente había tenido su gran momento en que se dio cuenta de que me había amado todo el tiempo... pero entonces la batalla había terminado, la guerra fue ganada, y Ron y yo habíamos vuelto a donde empezamos, atrapado en ese lugar donde yo lo amaba y donde él no tenía idea de cómo actuar a mi alrededor. Era exasperante. Ron era exasperante.

"No nos hemos besado otra vez," dije, mientras seguía caminando. "No hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos o dónde estamos en nuestra relación, si se puede llamar así. Cada vez que trato de sacar el tema, sólo se enoja conmigo." Me senté en la silla junto a la mesa, drenada por el agotamiento mental que estaba sintiendo. "Y no puedo presionarlo exactamente sobre el tema en este momento, ¿Cómo podría?" mi voz sonó mas suave cuando agregue, "Con toda la familia de luto por Fred y todo lo demás…"

La mirada de Harry estaba clavada en el suelo y yo sabía que estaba pensando en Fred… y en Remus y Tonks… y todos los que perdimos esa noche. Sabía que él se estaba culpando a sí mismo por todo.

"No puedo volver a la casa de mis padres", añadí rápidamente con la esperanza de distraer a Harry de su culpabilidad. "Bueno, supongo que podría. Pero me duele mucho estar allí sin ellos".

"Hermione", dijo Harry, haciendo unos pasos hacia mí y luchando, como yo, por contener las lágrimas. Centró la mirada en un parche deshilachado de la alfombra delante de la chimenea. "El entrenamiento de Auror comienza la próxima semana", continuó. "Vamos a mejorar la seguridad, y cuando esto suceda, iremos en búsqueda de tus padres y los llevaremos a casa".

Parpadeé varias veces para no soltar ninguna lagrima y asistí, sin confiar en que pudiese hablar. Sabía que él tenía razón en querer esperar, al no querer precipitarse al traer a mis padres de vuelta tan rápido. Sólo habían pasado un par de meses desde la batalla final y varios de los más grandes partidarios de Voldemort estaban todavía en libertad. Claro, lo más seguro es que estaban escondidos, aterrorizados al saber que su poderoso Señor Oscuro había sido derrotado de una vez por todas… pero ellos seguían allí. Permanecían ocultos, curando sus heridas, pero sólo bastaba un tiempo para que su ira los llevara a reagruparse y buscar venganza por todo lo que se imaginaban que habían perdido con la muerte de Voldemort. Y Harry Potter y los que amaba sería indudablemente su prioridad en su lista para matar. Eso me hacía a mi-y por extensión, a mis padres, un objetivo.

Todavía tenía mis momentos en el que tenia la tentación de ir a buscarlos por mi cuenta, por supuesto, desesperada por la comodidad que solo el abrazo de un padre podría proporcionar, pero, como le dije a Harry, a pesar de todas esas veces en las que quería jugar al héroe e ir por mí misma, sabía que no podía hacerlo sola. No; sabía que era más sabio esperar, así que eso es lo que yo haría. Y luego, tan pronto como fuese posible, iría a buscar a mis padres.

Me levanté de la silla y di un paso para cerrar la brecha que nos distanciaba a mi amigo y a mí, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. Instintivamente, me rodeó con sus propios brazos, tirando hacia él. Podría no haber sido el abrazo maternal o paternal que actualmente anhelaba, pero fue maravilloso a su manera y en el momento en que Harry finalmente se había alejado, pude sentir que me encontraba mucho mejor de lo que había estado tan sólo hace unos momentos.

"Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme," Harry me dijo en un tono serio.

Le di una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla con mi mano. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias, Harry," respondí.

Él me dio un pequeño guiño que acompaño a su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a retirarse de la habitación. "'Buenas noches", dijo, justo antes de salir al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Dejé escapar un profundo suspiro.

Una parte de mí estaba agradecida de ser dejada con mis propios pensamientos, agradecida por la privacidad que tenia para ordenar mis pertenencias sin que Harry Potter tropezara con mis innombrables… pero otra parte de mi no quería estar sola. Después de haber vivido todos los días de mi vida con mis padres, o en un dormitorio de Gryffindor lleno de niñas riendo, o rodeado de los Weasley en la madriguera durante las vacaciones, o incluso aquellos meses en la carpa con Harry, esta fue la primera vez que yo realmente estaba por mi cuenta. Y en este momento, no me siento muy feliz de estar sentada sola en el silencio y sin nadie más. Así que en vez de eso, sujete mi bolso y me dirigí fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras hasta el bar para ver que podía cenar.

Para mi gran alivio, me encontré con que el ruido de la multitud era suficiente para ahogar todos los pensamientos de Ron y mis padres y mi futuro y mi carrera y todo lo demás que recientemente consumía mi cerebro y amenazaba con volverme loca.

Encontré una pequeña mesa en medio de la multitud y me senté allí, esperando pacientemente al viejo Tom para hacer mi pedido. Mientras esperaba, me tomé el tiempo para echar un vistazo por la habitación, dando un guiño amable o sonriendo a cualquiera que me devolvía la mirada.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta del muchacho que estaba en la esquina. El grupo de brujas que ahora se acercaba a la barra debían de haber estado entre ambas mesas bloqueando mi vista, porque no había manera de que no hubiera visto ese pelo rojo tan brillante.

Sentado solo en la esquina y con una expresión sombría mientras sostenía un vaso pequeño, de lo que parecía whisky de fuego, estaba George Weasley.

Me mordí el labio mientras lo miraba, pero me quedé donde estaba, mirándolo, insegura de si debía o no ir a él.

George había cambiado desde la noche de la batalla final. Yo no estaba segura de si conocía a alguien que había sido tan gravemente afectado por la guerra como George lo había sido. Había perdido a su gemelo esa noche, y yo estaba segura de que nunca había visto a nadie tan afligido como lo estaba George por el duelo de Fred.

Por supuesto, yo había visto George sólo dos veces desde aquella noche, pero debido a que mis recuerdos de él todavía estaban bañados de los recuerdos de su "yo anterior", que podía notar una diferencia muy drástica entre ambos momentos.

Después de que bebió hasta la última gota del whisky de fuego de su vaso, George levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor, probablemente con la esperanza de una recarga, cuando su cabeza se volvió hacia mí y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos a través del cuarto. Por tan sólo una fracción de segundo, una mirada de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, sus cejas se levantaron muy ligeramente mientras su vista se fijaba en mí. Pero entonces, el momento pasó y la emoción se había ido, volviendo a tener su boca recta y a sus ojos azules se le volvió la mirada sombría… una vez más, su rostro estaba ilegible. Por último dejo que su mirada nuevamente se centrara en su vaso.

Dudé por un momento mientras me levantaba lentamente de mi asiento, pero mi miedo de no saber lo que hay que decir fue superado por el dolor que sentí al ver a un amigo con tanto dolor, por lo que mi resolución se fortaleció mientras cruzaba la habitación . Me detuve justo en frente de su mesa, mis manos jugueteando delante de mí mientras yo miraba en silencio al muchacho que ahora parecía dispuesto mirar hacia arriba y encontrarse con mi mirada.

Como me temía, no tenía palabras sabias o reconfortantes para decirle. Nada de lo que yo hiciera o dijera podría ayudarlo a calmar un poco su dolor. Pero, sabiendo que tenía que empezar por alguna parte, en silencio aclaré la garganta y abrí la boca para hablar.

"Hola, George."

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:** ¡Buenas tardes a todos! Espero que disfrutaran del primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia tanto como yo disfrute al traducirlo. Me siento muy feliz que iheartwriting me diera la autorización para hacerlo. Espero no defraudar a nadie con esto. El título del fanfic es Anything que significa "cualquier cosa". Debido a que en español no suena muy bien decidí mantenerlo en inglés. Más adelante entenderán porque se llama de esta manera . Amo mucho esta pareja y lamentablemente en nuestro idioma no hay tantas historias por lo que decidí hacer esto de la traducción. Soy nueva en esta área y cualquier sugerencia, mientras sea hecha de forma amable, será muy bien recibida. Gracias por leer y realmente apreciaría mucho sus comentarios. ¡La actualización será la próxima semana! Espero que todos estén muy bien. Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a iheartwriting quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

* * *

"¿Te importa si me uno a ti?" Le pregunté cuando George continuo sentado en silencio. "No me gusta comer sola", comente, forzando una risa. No era verdad, obviamente, pero yo tenía la esperanza de que estuviera más dispuesto a aceptar mi compañía si pensaba que el estaba haciéndome un favor.

Y funcionó.

George levantó la mano, señalando la silla frente a él, y aunque todavía no hablaba, la silla mágicamente se deslizó hacia afuera de la mesa, invitándome a que me sentara.

"Gracias."

Me acomodé en el asiento y, ahora sentada solo a dos pies de distancia de él, me di cuenta de la barba que cubría su rostro, como si no se hubiese afeitado en una semana o más. Sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, su nariz estaba cubierta de un color rosa que se extendía por sus mejillas hasta su oreja y me pregunté cuántas bebidas ya había consumido. Sea cual sea el número, al parecer no habían sido suficientes; George ahora llamaba a Tom, señalando su vaso vacío tan pronto como había conseguido la atención del viejo camarero.

"No te he visto en mucho tiempo," le dije, tratando de tener un tono alegre y no acusatorio.

George ya no visitaba la madriguera, algo que era causante de un gran dolor para la 'ya en duelo' señora Weasley. Las dos últimas veces que había visto a George fueron los primeros días después de la batalla final de Hogwarts. George había estado en la madriguera con todo el resto de nosotros, pero la mayoría del tiempo se sentó solo en la vieja habitación de su infancia que había compartido con Fred, negándose a bajar, negándose a comer, negándose a hablar con cualquiera, solo hacia un gesto o movimiento de cabeza cuando la situación le requería. Y su familia, que también se recuperaba de sus propias heridas y trataban de hacer frente a la pérdida repentina de Fred, no tenía corazón para empujarlo. Finalmente, George había estado en la cocina con los brazos colgando a los costados de su cuerpo cuando su madre lo dio un abrazo aplastante, y luego se fue. Pasaron unos días antes de que yo lo volviera a ver, pero entonces el día del funeral de Fred llego. George se presentó a la reunión íntima-celebrada en el jardín de la madriguera, un lugar verde y tranquilo donde se habían realizado todas las cenas de familia de los Weasley antes del inicio de las clases. A pesar de esto, George siguió encerrado en sí mismo y se quedo en un pequeño rincón del huerto, y en el momento en que la reunión terminó, él desapareció una vez más y, por lo que pude ver, no había vuelto desde entonces. Eso fue a mediados de mayo; y ahora estábamos en agosto.

"Sí," dijo George, sin mirarme, mientras aceptaba el nuevo vaso de whisky de fuego que Tom estaba ofreciéndole a cambio del vaso vacio. "Últimamente no salgo mucho de mi piso." Sentí que mis hombros se relajaban un poco ante sus palabras, aliviada de que él estaba hablando, al menos por ahora.

"A menos que sea para buscar una bebida," señalé.

Él levantó la vista de su vaso y me sorprendí al ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Era seca y pude observar que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos. "Básicamente."

"¿Y lo haces a menudo?"

Él se encogió de hombros de forma casual. "La mayoría de las noches, creo."

Fruncí el ceño. Mi instinto me decía que debía reprenderlo. Decirle todas las razones por las que la bebida no podía resolver nada y que probablemente se hiciera más daño a largo plazo. Pero yo sabía que él no me escucharía. Los gemelos no habían prestado atención a mis discursos en el pasado, y yo tenía miedo de que ahora, con George encerrado en su dolor, ninguna de mis palabras pudiera convencerlo de comportarse de otra manera.

Llevo la copa a sus labios y tomo todo el líquido de una sola vez. Se estremeció ligeramente mientras tragaba y luego se aclaró la garganta, en un esfuerzo por aliviar la quemadura. Sus ojos se movieron para encontrarse con los míos de nuevo y me estudió durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente dijo: "Estas haciendo todo lo posible para contenerte y no reprenderme en este momento ¿no es así?"

Sentí que mis mejillas se volvían rojas, ligeramente avergonzada de que yo fuese tan predecible. "¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Le pregunté usando el tono más indiferente que pude.

"Oh, vamos, admítelo", dijo George, una especie de sonrisa se dibujo en la esquina de su boca. "He visto esa mirada en tus ojos suficientes veces como para saber que estás con ganas de reprenderme. Vamos a ver…", prosiguió. "Lo que estoy haciendo es irresponsable. Peligroso. Egoísta. Totalmente inútil, por no hablar de poco saludable. ¿Esto se acerca a lo que querías decirme?"

Apoye mi espalda sobre el respaldar de la silla, cruzando los brazos frente a mi a la defensiva. "Si tu sabes todo eso, ¿Por qué continuas?".

George soltó una risa que no contenía ni una gota de humor. "Debido a que funciona."

"Lo siento, George," dije mientras sacudía la cabeza. "Pero yo no creo eso. No te ves feliz en absoluto."

"Yo no he dicho que me hace feliz", fue la respuesta inmediata de George. Su voz era más suave de repente, todos los rastros de broma se habían ido. "Todo sigue ahí. Sé que Fred se ha ido. Sé que el dolor esta esperándome en otro lugar de mi cerebro ansioso por volver a aparecer. Pero..." se detuvo por un momento, mirando el vaso vacío haciéndolo rodar con sus dedos "…si bebo lo suficiente, puedo adormecer un poco todo lo que siento, al menos. No me hace feliz. No hace que olvide. Pero es como que el dolor esta al otro lado de mi ventana. Puedo verlo, sé que está ahí, pero puedo hacer que desaparezca. Al menos por un tiempo. "Miró de nuevo hacia mí. "¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?"

No, no lo sabía. Cuando era más joven había estado un poco mareada por dos o tres cervezas, pero no era lo mismo.

Esta vez fui yo quien rompió el contacto visual, ahora mirando hacia abajo a mis manos que estaban colocadas en mi regazo y me preguntaba por qué había sido tan ingenua al pensar que podía ayudarlo cuando, obviamente, no tenia la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

"Bueno", dijo George, rompiendo el incómodo silencio. "Creo que debería irme."

"¿Estás seguro?" levante mi vista, mirándolo y deseando saber que debía decir o hacer. "No tienes que irte."

"Pero debo hacerlo", dijo. "Yo no tengo que estar sobrio para saber que te estoy poniendo incomoda."

"George, no tienes que…"

"Está bien, Granger," dijo, cortándome y dándome lo que era una triste, pero esta vez genuina sonrisa. "No eres solo tú. Es todo el mundo. Nadie sabe cómo reaccionar ante mí. Nadie sabe qué hacer ni qué decir a mí alrededor. Y, ¿Honestamente? No tengo tiempo para ayudarlos a que lo averigüen".

"Lo siento", le dije, incapaz de ocultar mi ceño fruncido. "Es sólo que no quiero que te sientas peor de lo que ya lo haces. Estoy segura de que todos los demás se siente de la misma manera. Su familia y amigos quieren ayudarte; solo están tratando de ser cuidadosos, estoy segura de eso".

George asintió. "Lo sé. Pero confía en mí cuando digo que no hay nada que nadie pudiera decir o hacer, posiblemente, podrían hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya estoy ahora." George puso las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa, afirmándose. "Que tengas una buena noche, Granger," dijo, y luego empujó a sí mismo fuera del asiento.

Parecía lo suficientemente firme sobre sus pies... hasta que trató de hacer su primer paso. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, golpeando la mesa de al lado de nosotros, chocando con un cliente de aspecto bastante canoso sentado allí. El hombre no parecía muy contento con la repentina invasión de su espacio personal.

Recogí mi bolso y saque mi varita justo cuando el cliente le puso una mano en el pecho a George y, con un empujón, lo lanzo hacia atrás.

" _Mobilicorpus_ ," murmuré, usando mi varita para hacerme del control del cuerpo de George y deteniéndolo justo antes que golpeara con su cabeza la mesa que tenia detrás. Afortunadamente, yo había sido lo suficientemente rápida con mi magia y George estaba en buen estado y en posición vertical sobre sus pies.

Aunque el mago mayor se quejaba en voz baja, me sentí aliviada al ver que había vuelto su atención a su comida. Poniendo mi varita nuevamente en el bolso, rápidamente fui hacia George y envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cintura para ayudarlo a que se sostenga en pie. Él no protestó.

"Esto es lo que pasa con el whisky de fuego", dijo, aún riendo un poco cuando empezamos a caminar. "No te das cuenta lo mucho que se te ha ido a la cabeza hasta que intentas ponerte de pie y caminar."

Di un suspiro triste. "Vamos, George. Vamos a llevarte a casa."

xx

A pesar de que podría haber hecho nuestro viaje más fácil, [¡y ciertamente mucho más rápido!] no me atreví a aparecerme con George en su estado actual. Lo más probable es que con la sacudida y la sensación de mareo que quedaba, habría tenido a George a vómitos en el momento en que llegáramos a su apartamento y, en el peor de los casos, podría desmayarse.

Así que caminamos.

Nos tomó unos bastantes difíciles veinticinco minutos en llegar desde El Caldero Chorreante a su piso por encima de la tienda de broma, y cuando finalmente habíamos subido la última escalera y conseguido entrar por la puerta que ya estaba abierta, nos caímos en la sala de estar que estaba completamente a oscuras. George cayó al suelo, gimiendo; Yo, ahora, jadeando y aliviada de ya no tener que cargar con todo ese peso extra, me relaje.

Con un movimiento rápido de mi varita la habitación estaba repentinamente iluminada por la tenue luz de una lámpara, y luego me inclinó hacia delante, con las manos apoyadas en mis rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. "¿Cómo haces esto cada noche sin tener ayuda?" pregunté. "Es un milagro que te las arregles para llegar a casa en una pieza."

George se dejó caer sobre su espalda. "¿Qué importa si no lo hiciera?" hablo arrastrando las palabras. Él no me estaba mirando, en su lugar, se encontraba con la vista fija en el techo. "A veces lo espero, en realidad." Él dejó escapar un suspiro. "Prefiero estar con Fred."

"Oh, George," dije, hablando con cierta dificultad por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta. "No digas eso. Tu familia te ama. Ellos estarían devastados si te pierden también."

Pero su tono y las acciones de esa noche demostraron que no podía ver más allá de su propio dolor. "Supongo", dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Entrecerré los ojos viéndolo. "Usted no haría…" empecé, en busca de la forma correcta de decir lo que estaba pensando. "Usted no haría nada estúpido, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, eso es muy subjetivo, ¿no? Crees que el que yo beba es estúpido y ya sabes que he estado haciendo eso."

"George", dije, no divertida por su respuesta, que en realidad no podría llamarse 'repuesta'. "Tú no te harías daño, ¿verdad?" Lo intenté de nuevo, para que se diera cuenta que quería una respuesta de verdad.

George estuvo en silencio por un largo rato. "Pensé en ello," dijo al fin. "No fui capaz de pensar en otra cosa por varias semanas, en realidad."

Sentí una tensión dolorosa en mi pecho. Había pasado los últimos meses en la madriguera preocupándome tanto acerca de mí misma y de mi futuro, sintiéndose impaciente en mi deseo de traer a casa mis padres, los cuales estaban vivos y saludables, preocupándome acerca de si Ron me amaba y si se atrevería a besarme de nuevo. Y mientras me preocupaba de esas cosas que de ninguna manera podrían ser temas de vida o muerte, George había estado aquí solo, casi consumido por su dolor. Carente de esperanza. Las lágrimas comenzaron a picar mis ojos.

"Pero no lo hiciste," le dije, hablando casi con un susurro, de repente sintiendo más pequeña y con un miedo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

George respiró profundamente y luego confesó. "Tuve un sueño sobre él", dijo, y yo no necesitaba preguntar para saber que se estaba refiriendo a Fred. "Hace aproximadamente un mes, cuando las cosas estaban realmente mal."

Hice una mueca mientras lo escuchaba. Me dolía pensar que las cosas habían estado peor de lo que eran en ese momento, con George borracho y tirado en el suelo, con los ojos rojos y brillantes.

"Yo no lo podía ver," George continuó. "Pero he oído su voz. Y me juro que si yo me mataba solo para estar con él, él patearía mi culo tan pronto como llegara y luego no hablaría conmigo por el resto de la eternidad."

Una pequeña risa mezclada con un sollozo se me escapo. "Fred jamás querría que renunciaras a tu vida solo porque él se ha ido", le dije. "Él quiere que seas feliz. Él te amó."

George levantó la mano, se seco las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos y se masajeo la sien. "Sí", dijo, la palabra salió fuerte y áspera, como si quisiera sonar más fuerte de lo que se sentía.

Se aclaró la garganta y luego se incorporó hasta quedar apoyado sobre los codos.

"Te ayudaré a llegar a tu habitación", le dije, deslizándome hacia delante y lo agarre por debajo del codo. Con el esfuerzo de ambos, pudo sostenerse nuevamente en pie.

George negó con la cabeza. "Aquí está bien", dijo, dando unos pasos tambaleantes a través de la sala de estar y luego desplomándose en el sofá.

Fui a la cocina para conseguir un vaso de agua, con la esperanza de que pudiera al menos convencerlo de mantenerse hidratado. Cuando me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de estar, observe que ya tenía los ojos cerrados. Casi parecía tranquilo.

Lo más silencioso que pude, coloque el vaso de agua en la mesa de café, y luego camine en puntillas hacia la puerta principal.

"¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí, Granger?" George preguntó, su voz, aunque todavía un poco confusa, sonando completamente despierta.

Me di la vuelta, sorprendida tanto por el sonido de su voz cuando pensé que había estado durmiendo, y por las palabras que él había elegido para hablar. "¿Qué?"

"Ya me has oído", dijo, abriendo un solo ojo para mirar hacia mí. "Te pregunte si querías pasar la noche aquí."

"¿Pasar la noche?" Repetí. "Si usted necesita a alguien para que mantenga un ojo en ti,…" empecé, esperaba sinceramente que él estuviera refiriéndose a eso "…Debes saber que no tengo mucha experiencia en el cuidado de personas borrachas." Estaba a punto de ofrecerme de ir a buscar a la señora Weasley o incluso a Harry para que lo ayudaran, pero el sonido de la risa de George me detuvo.

"No, no", dijo. "Estaba pensando que yo podía _cuidar de ti_ , si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Creo que trato de hacer un guiño, pero el esfuerzo debe haber sido demasiado para él y su rostro, medio adormecido contra el cojín del sofá, se quedó atascado en una especie de tonta mueca.

"George", comencé, mi tono era una especie de vergüenza y disgusto porque, esta vez, yo estaba bastante segura de que sabía lo que quería decir. Pero si yo hubiera actuado siguiendo mi deseo de regañarlo o golpearlo o salir o sea lo que sea, no habría diferencia.

Porque George ahora estaba roncando muy suavemente en el cojín, profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** Solo quiero añadir un recordatorio sobre mis fics. Yo vivo en una burbuja de negación con respecto a lo que le sucedió a Fred. Una de las principales razones por las que escribo fanfics de HP es para seguir pretendiendo que el todavía está vivo.

Así que, aunque disfruto el drama y siento que no puedo escribir una historia decente sin su toque, prometo que voy a tratar que tus sentimientos sean de felicidad al terminar de leer esta historia.

¡Gracias! Ustedes son increíbles.

 **Nota de traductora:** Hola a todos. Antes que nada quiero comentarles que la autora de este fic siempre dejaba comentarios en sus historias. Por ese motivo voy a traducir los que considere que pueden serles interesantes por sus pensamientos o explicaciones. Aclaro esto porque no traduzco toda su nota de autora ya que algunas partes (como agradecimientos o disculpas por la demora) no tendrían sentido aquí.

Ahora sí, muchas gracias a todos por leer: D en especial a _Guest_ que me dejo un hermoso Review. Hago esto con mucho amor y el saber que hay personas que lo leen y les agrada la historia me pone muy feliz y me alienta a seguir traduciendo.

Este capítulo lo subí rápido dado que me sentí mal porque solo el primero no demostraba mucha interacción de George/Hermione. Espero que este les sea más lindo. Lamentablemente la próxima actualización será aproximadamente en 10 días. No voy a demorar más que eso. Iba a esperar a subir este capítulo el fin de semana para que no pase tanto tiempo entre actualización y actualización pero no pude contenerme jaja.  
Gracias también a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos y la siguieron. Les deseo una hermosa semana: D

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a iheartwriting quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me tomó varios segundos orientarme. Estaba confundida porque no lograba familiarizarme con el entorno: muebles extraños, murmullo de voces desconocidas en el pasillo al otro lado de mi puerta, y la ausencia del calor que se percibía con la familia Weasley. Fue sólo cuando vi mi maleta tirada en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, que me acordé de que ya no me estaba alojando en la madriguera con los Weasley. Ahora estaba residiendo en la habitación 113 por encima de Él Caldero Chorreante.

Pero yo estaba segura de que mi reciente cambio de "hogar" no era la razón del malestar que sentía actualmente en la boca del estómago, sobre todo ahora que recordaba dónde estaba y por qué estaba allí. Me di vuelta sobre mi espalda, mirando hacia el techo y sus vigas de madera. A continuación apareció en mi mente la imagen de un chico pelirrojo haciendo exactamente lo mismo la noche anterior. George.

Eso era. Había encontrado a George la noche anterior, triste, solo y bastante borracho. Debido a mi preocupación, le ayudé a volver a su piso donde él me había confiado un poco el porqué de su angustia y el dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Fred.

Entonces él había hecho la sugerencia de que pasara la noche con él.

Sola.

Con él.

Y por eso mi estómago estaba hecho nudos. Me di vuelta y jadee en mi almohada. Que ridículo. Que ofensivo. Que...

Mis quejas se vieron interrumpidas por un golpe en la puerta.

Sin moverme, observe la puerta, escuchando. No esperaba compañía y, como había tantas otras habitaciones que rodeaban la mía, pensé que muy posiblemente el golpe había sido en la puerta de al lado. Pero entonces alguien llamó de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y con un golpe más determinado, y muy claramente dirigido a la puerta de la habitación 113.

Me senté en mi cama, pero no hice ningún ademán de salir de ella, sintiéndome segura de quien era el que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. "No, gracias", grité tan educadamente como podía en mi estado de ensueño. "Yo no necesito ningún servicio de limpieza."

"Bueno, eso es un alivio, teniendo en cuenta que no tengo intenciones de poner en orden tu habitación", responde una voz que definitivamente no pertenecía a la ama de llaves.

"¡George!" Dije en un susurro totalmente sorprendida, más para mí que para él. Salté de la cama y corrí a colocarme rápidamente unos jeans debajo de la camisa con la que había dormido. "¡Sólo un minuto!" Le grité a él, tropezando cuando traté de dar un paso mientras trataba de subir el jean. Tuve que saltar con mi pie para no caer, pero me las arreglé para tropezarme con la maleta, estrellándose esta contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

"¿Granger?" Oigo que pregunta George, sonando preocupado. "¿Todo está bien ahí?"

"¡Muy bien!" exclame, aunque yo estaba haciendo una mueca y agarrándome la espinilla donde me había golpeado con la esquina de mi maleta. "En un segundo estoy contigo", le dije, y tan pronto como el dolor en mi pierna se desvaneció hice un movimiento rápido para finalmente ponerme mi vaquero. Luego, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, me detuve para arreglarme un poco mi pelo, y luego la abrí.

George estaba de pie en el otro lado, viéndose casi igual que la noche anterior, con la cara sucia y las ojeras bajo los ojos. "Buenos días", dijo, mirando por encima de mi hombro a mi habitación con una expresión sospechosa, como si hubiera esperado encontrar rastros de lucha con un mortífago. Luego su mirada se posó en la maleta caída y su rostro se relajó.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté, dado que el no mostraba señales de querer dar información. "Son las…" Hice una pausa para mirar atrás, hacia el reloj de la pared "…ocho de la mañana."

"Sí. Insomnio. No he podido dormir muy bien últimamente," dijo George, pero luego, al ver a mi cama totalmente desarreglada frunció el ceño. "¿Todavía estabas durmiendo? Pensé que eras del tipo de persona responsable que se levanta con el amanecer."

"Ya estaba despierta", le dije, y me alegré de ver que ya no me fruncía el ceño. "¿Tu…mmm…necesitas algo?".

"Oh. Es verdad. Sí," dijo, mirándome como si acabara de recordar. "¿Puedo entrar?"

Asentí con la cabeza y di un paso hacia atrás, dándole espacio para entrar y luego cerré la puerta detrás de él. Crucé la habitación para sentarse a los pies de la cama y George siguiendo mi ejemplo, se sentó en la otra esquina junto a mí.

"Perdón por venir sin avisar", yo negué con la cabeza, para que entendiera que no era necesario que se preocupara por eso.

"Está bien", le dije. "Pero, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba quedándome aquí si solamente Harry lo sabe? Por eso supuse que eras la ama de llaves."

"Sí, bueno, yo sé cosas Granger," dijo George, tratando de poner una sonrisa maliciosa. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, quedo a la mitad. Él suspiró. "Vi a Harry bajar las escaleras anoche", al parecer había renunciado a su lamentable intento de parecer juguetón. "Luego te vi a ti sentada en la mesa unos minutos más tarde. Ahora, a menos que me este perdiendo algo importante y tú y Harry estén teniendo un romance secreto, sólo tenía sentido asumir que uno de ustedes había alquilado una habitación aquí. Y como Harry se despidió te Tom y salió por la puerta principal mientras tú te quedabas hojeando el menú, pensé que tenias que ser tu".

"Oh," dije con una expresión de sorpresa plasmada en mi cara, no pensé que George podría ser capaz de un pensamiento tan coherente en su condición, teniendo en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba anoche.

"Perdón por no decirte hola ni ninguna otra cosa", dijo, ahora mirando hacia la chimenea del cuarto. "Pero tu viste mi estado, no me encontraba apto para la interacción social y todo eso. Pensé en salir tan pronto te vi sentada allí, en realidad," comento, volviéndose hacia mí con una sonrisa triste. No pude evitar sentir un poco de dolor y este debe de haberse mostrado en mi cara porque George luego se precipitó a decir: "Yo no quería que me vieras en ese estado tan patético. Además, tenía miedo de que salieras corriendo a buscar a mi madre una vez que te dieras cuenta del mal estado en el que me encontraba ".

"Entonces, ¿Por qué te quedaste?" Le pregunté, sintiéndome sorprendida al comprender que _no busque_ a los padres de George al verlo borracho. Ese tipo de cosas haría la antigua Hermione, iría corriendo a avisar a las "autoridades competentes" pensando que ellos podrían actuar y tomar decisiones más sensatas. Supongo que ya no me considero tan joven. Y, esté de acuerdo con sus elecciones o no, George ya era un adulto a fin de cuentas.

"Supongo que…" George comenzó, "… simplemente se sentía bien ver una cara conocida en todo el lugar. Incluso si no socializábamos. Era bueno ver a un amigo cercano."

"Ah", respondí, ahora sintiéndome mucho mas tímida. "Y entonces vine y arruiné todo imponiéndome ante ti y obligándote a tener una conversación."

George se rió. Fue breve y suave, pero una risa igual. "Nah. Fue amable de tu parte. Excesivamente amable, de hecho," continuó. "Quiero decir, nadie más ha atravesado todo el callejón solo para llevarme y dejarme a salvo en mi casa." Hizo una pausa por un momento antes de añadir: "No que yo recuerde, por lo menos."

"No fue nada," dije, mirando hacia abajo, específicamente hacia mis manos y empezando a inquietarme ahora que la conversación había desembocado en la parte de la noche en la que nos encontrábamos en su piso. De repente estaba muy consciente de que George y yo estábamos sentados juntos en mi cama, así que me levante y fui a sentarme a una silla. No cambiaba mucho la distancia entre nosotros, pero me sentía de alguna manera más cómoda.

Nos mantuvimos en un silencio bastante incomodo por un tiempo, hasta que decida finalmente darle una rápida mirada a George, solo para descubrir que él me estaba observando cuidadosamente, con una pequeña mueca en su cara.

"Hermione, lo siento mucho por lo que hice anoche. Por…por lo que dije, quiero decir."

Sentí que mi cara se volvía roja. "Honestamente," dije, forzando una risa que sonó entrecortada y torpe. "No sé que estabas pensando. Yo no soy ese tipo de chica. Yo no me pongo borracha ni tengo aventuras de una noche."

"No, yo sé…"

Solté otra carcajada que sonó mas inquietante que la anterior. "Quiero decir, Yo nunca he..." Me callé, no era capaz de decir lo que quería decir. Pero estaba claro que George entendió todo.

"¿Qué?" dijo, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Al ver esto, me puse de pie y me alejé, fingiendo que enderezaba los libros que estaban sobre la mesa. De seguro que con esto él sabía lo nerviosa que me sentía, pero era mejor que dejar que viera mi rostro furiosamente sonrojado. "Sí. No. ¡Yo lo sé!" el empezó a divagar, ahora completamente avergonzado consigo mismo.

Me volví hacia él, incapaz de ocultar ahora mi ceño y labios fruncidos. "¿Qué quieres decir con que lo sabes? ¿Ron te dijo algo?"

"No…"

"Entonces, ¿Cómo lo sabes?" exclame, preguntándome si debería sentirme insultada. ¿Había algo en mi manera de ser que decía a gritos que yo era inexperta? ¿Tenía un letrero en mi frente? "¿Cómo puedes saber algo así de alguien?"

"Bueno, yo solo asumí que…" empezó George, mirándome con una expresión de confusión por mi cambio rápido de temperamento, "…es decir, yo no creo…" Parecía estar luchando por encontrar las palabras. "Es sólo que eres una chica buena" finalizo.

Entrecerré los ojos. Realmente odiaba cuando la gente se refería a mí como una _chica buena_. Podría ser lo lógico, debido a mi sano respeto por las reglas, y por mi saludable respeto a mi misma que aun me mantenía…bueno, con ciertas virtudes…pero ¿Cómo alguien podría considerarme una tensa _buena chica_ después de todas las reglas (¡y leyes!) que rompí mientras acompañaba a Harry. Y no era como si no hubiese compartido besos con algunos chicos. Viktor Krum. Ron. Cormac McLaggen. Yo había lamentado este último, pero ese no es el punto. El punto era, que había tenido oportunidades y, al igual que cualquier otro ser humano en el planeta, había considerado y pensado y fantaseado sobre eso. El hecho de que yo no hubiera actuado no me hace una _buena chica_.

Claramente sintiendo toda mi irritación, ahora fue el turno de George de entrecerrar los ojos. No por ira, pero en lo que parecía ser un intento para mirarme más detalladamente. Como si quisiera averiguar algo. "¿Ya lo _hiciste_?"

"¡N-no!" Yo dije, exasperada. "Pero al escuchar que me describes como una _buena chica_ me hace sentir como una niña"

"Yo nunca dije eso", Argumento George, moviendo la cabeza hacia mí. "Merlín, Hermione, ¡Te pedí que te quedaras a pasar la noche conmigo! Yo diría que eso deja muy en claro que yo no te veo como una niña."

Algo sobre la forma en que lo dijo hizo que mis mejillas se volvieran más rojas, un bizarro sentimiento se apodero de mí pero logre alejarlo de mi mente. Volví a tomar asiento en la silla, poniendo mis manos sobre mi cara para ocultar el sonrojo.

Esta había sido sin duda la experiencia más rara que había tenido en mi vida.

"Por favor, no hagas eso", dijo George. Me sorprendí al escuchar una nota sincera de súplica en su voz. "Es por eso que estoy aquí. He venido a pedir disculpas y me gustaría pensar que no convertí las cosas eternamente incomodas entre nosotros".

Muy despacio, quité mis manos de mi cara.

"Eso es mejor", dijo George, mostrando una especie de suave y cautelosa sonrisa.

Yo hice contacto visual con él el tiempo suficiente para devolverle la sonrisa…pero apenas pude mire hacia otro lado.

"Así que… ¿Es esto algo normal para ti, supongo?" Le pregunté, fingiendo examinar mis uñas y obligando a mi voz a hablar con un tono más alto, con la esperanza de que sonara casual.

"¿Pasar una noche con alguna bruja que encuentro en el bar?" un tono leve de burla se percibía en su voz.

Miré hacia él de nuevo y, olvidando temporalmente que yo había hecho un esfuerzo para no reprender a George, ahora le di una mirada de desaprobación. "No es una práctica saludable, George. Hay tantas razones por las qué…"

"Hermione, yo no…"

Pero yo aun seguía divagando. "…eso es una mala idea…"

"Hermione", dijo de nuevo, con más fuerza esta vez. "Yo nunca hice eso en mi vida"

Finalmente, después de haber sido silenciada, me acomode en mi silla. "Oh." Realmente no estaba segura de si estaba ofendida de que el pensara que yo era tan fácil, o si me sentía secretamente halagada de que yo era, al parecer, era la única a la que le había pedido. Fred y George siempre habían sido ellos mismos y se tenían mucha confianza, y esta confianza atraía a las niñas sin que ellos lo intentaran. Era imposible pasar por alto la forma en que las otras chicas de Gryffindor miraban a los gemelos. No había dudas de que eran chicos guapos, e incluso había que admitir que tenían cierto carisma. Yo nunca podía permanecer enojada con ellos por mucho tiempo.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo George, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. "Solo me pareció que era una buena idea en ese momento." Levanté las cejas hacia él, cuestionando ese último comentario, y George dio un profundo suspiro, preparándose para explicar. "Estoy en un punto que haría cualquier cosa solo para dejar de sufrir un poco", confesó. "Me imaginé que sería tan bueno como cualquiera otra distracción." Su voz se desvaneció y él bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Estaba bastante segura de que, por primera vez desde que lo conocía, estaba viendo a un George Weasley completamente avergonzado de sus acciones.

"Ya veo", dije, sin saber qué más podía responder.

George gimió, pasando una mano por su cara. "Lo siento mucho, Hermione. Eso es probablemente una respuesta realmente insultante. Con una mente clara, yo no podría imaginarme respondiéndote cosas así." Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. "Maldita sea. Yo ni siquiera pensé un segundo en cómo podría eso influir a Ron. Solo que…" se detuvo un segundo, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. "Estoy más que en un poco mal estado en este momento. Tu solo estabas allí. Y lucías tan bien con tus rizos luego de ayudarme a llegar a mi casa."

Podía sentir que mi cara se volvía roja otra vez. ¿Acaso George Weasley simplemente admitió que _lucía bien_? Negué con la cabeza para mí misma. No, él dijo que _lucia_. Pasado. En un momento en el que él había estado borracho y con una gran probabilidad de encontrar a cualquier mujer atractiva. Negué con la cabeza otra vez. ¿Qué importa, de todos modos?

"No pensé," George seguía hablando, completamente ajeno al hecho de que yo estaba analizando muy profundamente su último comentario. "Yo solo fui por ello. Y lo siento mucho."

"George", le dije, mi voz sonaba más suave que esta mañana, ahora comprendiendo lo difícil que debía ser para él: los gemelos Weasley rara vez sintieron la necesidad de pedir perdón por todo lo que habían hecho. "Está bien, de verdad."

Se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí. "Pero no es así. Yo estaba siendo un imbécil egoísta después de que habías actuado tan amable conmigo. Pero…", dijo, levantando una mano para hacerme callar cuando vio que entreabría mi boca para responder "…Por eso estoy aquí. Para pedirte disculpas y hacerte una oferta que espero que ayude a que perdones mi mal comportamiento"

"Una oferta", repetí.

"No hay nada lascivo esta vez, lo juro", dijo, levantando sus manos en señal de inocencia.

"Está bien", hable lentamente, invitándolo a continuar.

"Correcto." George dio una palmada y se froto las manos antes de empezar a hablar. "Bueno. Hay otro piso justo al lado de nuestro…" La palabra se quedó atascada en la garganta de George y pude ver, literalmente, la punzada de dolor que se apoderó de él, reflejada en sus ojos azules. Me mordí el labio mientras lo observaba, con miedo de que pudiera desmoronarse justo en frente mío. Su mirada se apartó de la mía y la dirigió a una esquina ", justo al lado del mío. Por encima de la tienda." Tomó una respiración profunda y luego miró de nuevo hacia mí. "Verity estaba viviendo allí, pero ella regresó a su casa."

Aliviada al ver que se recupero, dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. "¿Verity ya no trabaja en la tienda?" Le pregunté, tanto porque sentí que era necesario llevar la conversación a otra dirección por un tiempo luego del pequeño resbalón que tuvo George, y porque me sorprendí de cómo él podía estar manejando todo el lugar solo sin ayuda.

"Hmm?" George tarareó. Su mente parecía haberse ido a otro lugar por un momento. "Oh, mmm, sí. Parece que tuvo un cambio en sus prioridades después de la guerra. Quiere estar más cerca de su familia. Su apartamento este vacío desde la guerra. De todos modos… "él negó con la cabeza, al parecer tratando de despejar su mente y poder continuar. "No sé cuáles son tus planes o cuánto tiempo estas pensando estar en este lugar", dijo, haciendo un gesto en torno a la pequeña habitación, "pero yo estaba pensando que podrías usar el antiguo piso de Verity".

"George…" Empecé a decir.

"Por lo menos hasta que encuentres algo mejor" interrumpió. "Podrías estar el tiempo que desees, de todos modos. Y tendrías un poco más de privacidad." Con una sonrisa torcida, añadió, "y no tendrías que preocuparte por proposiciones impropias de tíos borrachos; prometo no intentarlo otra vez."

Negué con la cabeza hacia él, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. "Eso es muy amable de tu parte", le dije. "Pero yo no podría aceptar. Podrías ganar un alquiler de otro inquilino."

"Pero yo no lo estoy alquilando", dijo George con un encogimiento de hombros. "El lugar ha estado vacio por mucho tiempo, y si usted no quiere tomarlo, va a seguir vacio porque yo no estoy dispuesto a ofertárselo a otra persona."

"Bueno..." dije, mordiendo suavemente el interior de mi mejilla mientras lo consideraba. Era tentador, tal vez incluso un poco más que la oferta de Harry. Yo sólo había dicho que no a su sugerencia de quedarme con él en Grimmauld Place porque necesitaba sentirme que podía hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Y este acuerdo con George significaría la comodidad de vivir cerca de un amigo, pero todavía en mi propio piso, permitiéndome una cierta apariencia de privacidad e independencia. "¿Por lo menos me dejas darte lo que estoy pagando aquí?" Le pregunté al fin. "Es lo justo."

Pero George negó con la cabeza. "Tú no me pagaras nada mientras estés en ese piso y yo podre sentirme mejor por ser un completo egoísta contigo." Una pequeña carcajada se me escapó. Esto lo hizo sonreír. "Pero en serio, Hermione, déjame hacer esto por ti para que ya no pueda sentirme tan patético por lo que te hice. En realidad me estarías haciendo un favor, de verdad."

"Después de todas las veces que he arruinado tu diversión en la escuela, ¿Estás seguro de que deseas que el ratón de biblioteca y _buena chica_ viva al lado tuyo?" Le pregunté, mirándolo dubitativa.

Pero George sólo sonrió. "Nunca arruinaste nuestra diversión. Es posible que hayas pensado que lo hiciste, pero nosotros solo nos volvíamos más creativos para encontrar logares que no pudieras ver." Abrí la boca para darle una reprimenda sobre por qué George no debería haber probado sus inventos con los de primer año, pero él levantó una mano para hacerme callar antes de que pudiera salir una sola palabra. "Pero, sí," dijo. "Estoy seguro."

Consideré esto por un momento más, queriendo asegurarme de que era una decisión que me hacía sentir bien, y luego asistí. "Está bien, entonces," le dije. "Acepto."

George asintió complacido también. "Bien."

"Bien."

Dio un rápido vistazo por la habitación. "¿Necesita ayuda para empacar o llevar algo?"

Negué con la cabeza. "Realmente no tengo mucho. Me puedo manejar. Sólo tengo que arreglar las cosas con Tom y hacer algunos recados." Tenía que bañarme y comprar algo de ropa, mis pantalones para dormir ya estaban con algunos agujeros "Entonces, ¿Te veré en la tienda más tarde?" Dije, mas como una frase de despedida que como una pregunta verdadera.

"Sí, suena bien." respondió. "Sólo pasa por mi piso y de ahí iremos al tuyo para que te acomodes." George dio unos pasos por la habitación hacia el lugar donde yo estaba. "Bueno", dijo, dudando por un momento antes de extender su mano hacia mí.

Extendí mi propia mano, la cual tomo y sacudió. Su mano estaba un poco áspera, comprensible después de todos esos años blandiendo el bate de quidditch, pero era cálida y delicada de una forma peculiar.

"Nos vemos pronto, vecina", se despidió George.

Le devolví el apretón de manos, "Hasta pronto", respondí, y luego agregué sonriendo, "vecino".

 **Nota de traductora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Perdón la demora, nunca pensé que llegaría a las dos semanas de retraso. Estos 15 días han estado muy ocupados para mí. Empecé otro semestre de la facultad, tuve que hacer varios trámites, tuve que ir al jardín de mi hijo por algunos problemas, en fin…cosas que tiene la vida. Además, este capítulo es el doble de largo que los otros dos. Espero que eso lo compense un poco jeje.

Ahora si vamos a lo importante. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado: D ¡George y Hermione vivirán a una puerta de distancia! Las cosas se pondrán interesantes jajaja ¿Creen que Hermione podrá ayudar a George a salir de la depresión? Adoraría leer sus hipótesis

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios (los cuales respondí por privado ) y por agregar a esta historia en sus favoritos o seguirla. Me interesa mucho saber que piensan de este fic, sus dudas, como piensan que seguirá, criticas a mi traducción, o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Por lo que el que me quiera dejar un review le voy a estar más que agradecida. Es hermoso saber que hay gente que se toma el tiempo de dejarte algunas palabritas.

La próxima actualización será dentro de una semana.

Los quiero, saludos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: D


	4. Chapter 4

**Anything**

 **Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a iheartwriting quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en un completo silencio, acurrucándome en mi nueva cama caliente en mi nuevo piso… ya podía sentirme mucho más cómoda que en El Caldero Chorreante. Después de que George había dejado mi habitación la mañana anterior, le pagué la cuenta a Tom y retire una pequeña cantidad de dinero de mi cuenta en Gringotts, visite a Harry en Grimmauld Place para decirle de mi cambio de "hogar" y, finalmente, me reuní con George en su piso esa misma noche.

El me había escuchado llegar por lo que me estaba esperando de pie en el tercer piso. Me enseño mi nuevo apartamento haciéndome una guía rápida hasta que se retiro a su propio lugar, dejándome para que pueda acomodarme. Aparentemente nuestros pisos eran idénticos y a nuestras salas solo las separaba una pared. En broma me había advertido que no fuera a tener ninguna fiesta salvaje porque él, incluso con una sola oreja, lo oiría todo.

El piso estaba totalmente amueblado ya que Verity no había querido pasar por el problema de mover todas las cosas a otro lugar, por lo que le había dejado todo a George, dándole permiso para hacer con ellos lo que él quisiera. Él me dijo que todo era mío ahora y que podía cambiar o deshacerme de cualquier cosa que no me gustara, incluyendo la cama, aunque esa si era realmente nueva, comprada por el propio George para mí como un regalo de bienvenida. Le insistí que no tenía que hacer cosas como esas pero él dijo que ya estaba hecho… y cuando finalmente admitió que Verity tenía una gran proclividad para…entretenerse…con magos en su piso, me encontré agradecida por el regalo.

"Un muy considerado y confortable regalo" esa frase se repetía en mi cabeza mientras me estiraba, disfrutando de la sensación de calidez que me embriagaba. A diferencia de la forma en que me sentía al despertar en la habitación 113 de El Caldero Chorreante, despertar en esta habitación se sentía casi natural. Me producía una especie de tranquilidad saber que sólo una pared delgada me separaba de mi amigo, y la luz del sol que brillaba desde temprano a través de la cortina, y el silencio completamente pacífico...

Me senté, escuchando atentamente. Cuando transcurrió más de un minuto sin que mi oído sintiera un solo sonido, Fruncí el ceño. Para estar justo encima de Sortilegios Weasley, era demasiado tranquilo. Las pocas veces que había estado allí, siempre había estado tan lleno de gente y tan ruidoso que uno tenía que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de las charlas y las risas de los niños que revoloteaban por la tienda.

Me arrastré fuera de la cama y salí de mi piso, poniéndome un par de pantalones sueltos mientras me movía. Abrí la puerta principal y asomé la cabeza por el pasillo, esperando descubrir que George había puesto un encanto Muffliato en mi piso para no molestarme. Pero más allá de mi puerta, todo estaba quieto, la tienda de abajo estaba oscura y silenciosa. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y camine descalza por el pasillo hasta la puerta de George. Toqué con firmeza, sospechando que él se había quedado dormido, pero me sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió sólo unos segundos más tarde.

"Hey, vecina", dijo en un tono amable, pero tenue. No se veía ni sonaba ni un poco sorprendido de verme allí de pie.

"Buenos días," respondí, estudiándolo. Su cabello era un desastre y se veía tan desaliñado como siempre, pero por lo demás parecía haber estado despierto. "No te desperté, ¿verdad?" pregunté, sólo para estar segura.

"No, me levante hace un tiempo", dijo, y luego, como se dio cuenta de que lo había estado observando, levantó su mano y se la froto por el pelo, alisándolo un poco. Luego dio un paso atrás, invitándome a pasar.

"¿Es que todavía no es hora para que abra la tienda?" interrogue mientras iba a su sala de estar. "Es tan extraño lo tranquilo que se está aquí."

Los ojos de George se abrieron momentáneamente, demostrando que estaba sorprendido por la pregunta, pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. "No," dijo. "No está abierta." Y él lo dejó así.

"Oh." Era bastante temprano y, teniendo en cuenta que el objetivo demográfico de Sortilegios Weasley eran los jóvenes en edad escolar, la mayoría de los cuales no se arrastrarían fuera de la cama antes del mediodía, tenía sentido que la tienda abriría más tarde que la mayoría de las demás. "¿Tienes algo de tiempo, entonces? Podría hacer el desayuno", le dije, ya partir hacia la cocina.

"Ah, por favor, no te molestes, Granger,"

"Pero yo quiero," Insistí. Yo misma tenía mucha hambre de todos modos. "He estado ayudando a tu mamá durante todo el verano. Me estoy volviendo bastante buena cocinando, en realidad." Con mi mano agarre la manija de la despensa, dándome vuelta con una rápida sonrisa de orgullo.

En lugar de devolverme la sonrisa, él lucia un poco preocupado mientras miraba como abría el mueble. "Pero, Hermione, realmente no es necesario que…" comenzó, pero se corto al escuchar mi sonido de decepción, "Oh."

No había comida en la despensa. Cambie a la de al lado y la abrí. Solo pude encontrar una botella de whisky de fuego medio vacío. No había nada en la nevera tampoco.

"George", me volví hacia él, mis brazos ahora cruzados sobre mi pecho. "¿Por qué no hay comida en tu cocina?"

Él suspiró. "Porque realmente no estoy comiendo mucho. No suelo tener apetito en estos días… o, ya sabes, un deseo de sostenerme con vida", añadió con gravedad.

"George", repetí, esta vez con una voz más autoritaria. "Tú tienes que comer."

"Pero yo no quie…oye, ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó, interrumpiendo su propio argumentó. Su mirada me seguía mientras caminaba por su piso hasta la puerta principal.

"Voy a vestirme", le dije, haciendo una pausa en la puerta. "Y luego voy a ir a algunas tiendas para comprar algo de comida. Cuando vuelva, te preparare un desayuno muy completo y vas a comer cada bocado que ponga en tu plato."

Abrió la boca pero le clavé una mirada severa y la cerró de nuevo. Me volví rápidamente y salí por la puerta, antes de que pudiera protestar.

 **xx**

Acababa de colocar un cartón de huevos, el último elemento de mi lista de compras, en la cesta que cargaba en mi brazo y estaba haciendo mi camino a la parte delantera de la tienda para poder ir a pagar, cuando una masa de pelo rojo brillante me llamó la atención.

Era Ron.

Por un momento, me entretuve con la idea de continuar mi camino; No creía que él me hubiese visto todavía. Pero una punzada de culpa me impidió hacer precisamente eso. Independientemente de nuestros actuales problemas de relación, Ron era uno de mis amigos más antiguos y más queridos. Tomando una respiración profunda para no perder el equilibrio, caminé hacia él.

"Hey," dije tan pronto lo alcance, sonriendo cuando saltó ante el sonido de mi voz.

"Caray, Mione," exclamó cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio allí de pie. "Me asustaste."

"Lo siento", le dije, con una sonrisa muy amplia por la lucha para no reírme. Su cabello era un desastre aún mayor que el de George, enredado en la parte delantera y con algunos mechones dispersos. Claramente se acababa de levantar [o ha sido arrastrado contra su voluntad, que era lo más probable] de la cama.

"Está bien", asistió. "mamá me mando a comprar hígado." Se estremeció, sosteniendo en alto un paquete de carne negro para que yo pudiera verlo. "Me da escalofríos con solo mirarlo".

"Ronald," negué con la cabeza, incapaz de contener la risa.

Su rostro se volvió de color rosa, pero me dio una sonrisa avergonzada de todos modos. "Así que, ¿Cómo has estado? Ya sabes, en estos tres días desde que..." su voz se fue apagando, el tema de mi mudanza claramente no le era muy confortable.

"¡He estado bien!" respondí, tal vez con demasiado entusiasmo en mi intento de mantener oculto estado de ánimo. "¿Y tú?"

"Bien, bien," dijo Ron, también sonando un poco demasiado ansioso. Su sonrisa forzada se desvaneció en una más suave pero más auténtica cuando añadió, "Se está haciendo más fácil, de todos modos."

Asentí. La muerte de Fred había sido un golpe doloroso para todos los Weasley, pero yo había visto a la señora Weasley esbozar una sonrisa o dos en las últimas semanas. "Bien."

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, mientras cada uno buscaba como seguir la conversación.

"Luce como un gran banquete lo que tienes ahí", dijo Ron, al fin, observando por encima de mi hombro para mirar dentro de mi cesta. "Estaría encantado de ayudarte a comer eso, ya sabes."

Puse los ojos de una manera exagerada. Ron siempre comía cualquier cosa que pudiese meter en su boca y sabia que eso me volvía loca.

"Er, bueno," me tropecé, sintiéndose ansiosa acerca de este nuevo giro en la conversación. "No es solo para mi. Voy a tomar el desayuno con un amigo."

Ron mantuvo la sonrisa intacta a su rostro, pero vi que el brillo se desvanecía rápidamente de sus ojos. "¿Un amigo?" preguntó con voz áspera. "¿Cuál? ¿Alguien que yo conozca?"

Cambié mi peso de un pie al otro y luego repetí la acción otra vez, como una extraña y nerviosa de la danza. Yo realmente no quería tener esa conversación aquí, en medio de una tienda con varias docenas de magos y brujas pululando alrededor. Pero Ron me estaba mirando de cerca, esperando una respuesta. "Sí, de hecho" dije, en lo que esperaba fuera una voz serena y firme. "Es George."

La cara de Ron cayó. "George", repitió. "¿George? ¿Cómo en mi hermano George?"

Asentí con la cabeza y luego me preparé, a la espera de la reacción que yo sabía que iba a venir.

"Y usted está desayunando con mi hermano porque...", empezó, luego su voz se apagó, dando espacio para que yo terminara la frase.

"Porque me ofrecí a hacerlo por él", dije simplemente y suavemente.

Ron entrecerró los ojos. "Son apenas las ocho de la mañana. ¿Cómo es que ya tuviste la oportunidad de ofrecerle a George el cocinar su desayuno? ¿Por qué están juntos tan tempranos? A menos que…" sus ojos entrecerrados de golpe se abrieron, su cara se volvió roja otra vez, sólo que estaba bastante segura de que esta vez no era de la vergüenza.

"¡Ahora estoy viviendo allí!" Tratando, con esto, de explicar porque estaba con George, pero claramente fue una idea equivocada.

"¡¿Estás viviendo con George?!" rugió, tan fuerte que una pequeña y vieja bruja que se encontraba cerca estrelló su carro contra uno de los estantes de la tienda.

"No estoy viviendo con George", le dije en un susurro áspero, con la esperanza de que Ron siguiera mi ejemplo y bajara la voz. "¡Estoy viviendo al lado de él! ¡En el viejo piso de Verity!" Por desgracia, esto no lo conforto.

"No tenía idea de que ustedes se llevaran tan bien", respondió, sin dejar de hablar con su tono de voz alto, haciendo que las personas fijaran su atención en nosotros. "Sé que las cosas no estaban yendo bien con nosotros Hermione, pero nunca pensé…" mi nombre sonó con un toque de rencor "… ¡Pero nunca pensé que romperías las cosas conmigo sólo para poder ir tras mi hermano tres días más tarde!"

" !Yo no rompí ninguna cosa entre nosotros, Ronald! ¡No puedo romper ninguna cosa entre nosotros si ni siquiera estaba segura de que existiera ese algo!" ya no me importaba que las personas me escucharan, la situación me supero. "¡Y no estoy yendo tras tu hermano!"

Pero si Ron escucho algo de lo que dije, él lo ignoro por completo. "Ya sabes, después del dolor que decías que sentías por no ser lo suficiente atento y sensible contigo, pensaría que al menos seguirías tu propio consejo."

"¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?" Pregunté con los dientes apretados.

"Quiero decir que George está completamente destruido en este momento", dijo, y al ver que la ira revoloteaba en mi cara, rápidamente agregó, "¡Es verdad! ¡Todos lo sabemos! Él no quiere venir a casa, él no responde los búhos de nadie, y cada vez que mamá o papá tratan de aparecer en su piso para ver como esta, lo encuentran solo, sentado en silencio y apestando a whisky de fuego. "

"¡¿Y tú lo culpas por eso?!" Susurré, sintiéndome repentinamente indignada por la falta de comprensión hacia se hermano.

"¡Claro que no lo culpo! ¡Fred está muerto!" Ron tomó una respiración profunda e hizo una breve pausa, la cual aproveche para poder dar un rápido vistazo a nuestro alrededor. Una bruja de mediana edad con un sombrero púrpura al parecer fue en busca del dueño de la tienda, y los dos ahora estaban de pie al final del pasillo. El dueño nos miraba y no lucía muy feliz por la perturbación que Ron y yo estábamos causando. "Sólo pensé que…" Ron comenzó, y me sentí aliviada al saber que él se había compuesto un poco y estaba hablando mucho más suave "…que serías lo suficientemente inteligente como para reconocer que cualquier cosa que piensas que puede estar pasando entre ustedes dos, solo ocurre porque George está mal. ¿De verdad crees que estarías en este momento viviendo al lado de George y preparándole el desayuno si no fuese porque está totalmente devastado por Fred? "Sacudió la cabeza, riendo con una risa completamente amarga y sin humor. "Honestamente, Hermione, ¿Por qué estaría interesado en ti ahora? ¿Cuándo el quiso compartir su tiempo contigo antes?"

Yo sabía que una gran parte de lo que Ron decía era verdad. George y yo nunca habíamos sido particularmente cercanos, y si no fuera por la muerte de Fred, George nunca hubiera necesitado a alguien en quien apoyarse (y estoy completamente segura que nunca me hubiese mudado al lado de los gemelos), pero la forma en la que Ron lo decía era cruel. Incluso la intención por lo que decía todo eso era más cruel porque atacaba a mi punto sensible: mis inseguridades acerca de si encajo o no, o si siquiera le gusto a alguien de verdad. Era una inseguridad que él mismo había reafirmado en nuestro primer año, cuando dijo cosas hirientes sobre mí a Harry y a nuestros compañeros de clase, riendo a mis espaldas y señalando mi falta de amigos. Por supuesto que luego de lo que paso con el Troll perdone a Ron, es más, ese fue el momento que nos volvió amigos. Pero aún así, la duda se mantuvo en mi interior, apareciendo siempre en todas mis interacciones sociales en donde mi inteligencia no lo era todo. Así que cuando Ron -el chico al que había llegado a ama, o, al menos eso me parecía luego de nuestro beso- lanzo esas palabras en mi cara, me hizo recordar porque yo no quería interesarme en nadie, logrando que toda mi calma se esfumara.

Y yo quería devolverle todo, decir la última palabra, lanzarle a Ron alguna frase inteligente que le hiciera más daño de lo que él me causó a mí.

Pero yo no podría hacer eso. Él también estaba lastimado. No sobre lo que pasaba conmigo, sino por Fred. Todos nosotros habíamos pasado por muchas cosas y todo era tan complicado y desordenado después de la guerra que seguir discutiendo no ayudaría a nadie.

Así que aunque estuviese completamente herida y teniendo algo dentro mio que gritaba que dejara ir todo lo que sentía y le devolviera a Ron todo el daño, realice un encogimiento de hombros y levante mi barbilla, y con una voz serena y muy educada le dije "Gracias, Ronald, por dejarme saber finalmente todo lo que piensas de mi y hacerme ver de forma clara donde estamos parados." Con un brusco movimiento de cabeza, pero civilizado, me di la vuelta y me alejé.

 **xx**

De vuelta en el piso, el desayuno que le estaba preparando a George no salía como esperaba. En mi ira, las ollas y sartenes chocaban y se estrellaban entre sí, enviando a una por los aires. Los huevos al romperlos se mezclaban con la cascara y tenía que ir separando los pedazos rotos en una taza. La gota final fue cuando me salpique con grasa del tocino, con lo cual empecé a maldecir en voz baja.

"¿Está todo bien allí, Granger?" George preguntó desde la sala de estar donde estaba sentado en silencio y me observaba.

"Bien", mi tono salió cortante mientras daba una patada al suelo porque las tostadas se me habían caído. Esto podría ser más fácil con magia pero en este momento no confiaba en mi concentración.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, apilé nuestros platos llenos y luego los llevé a la sala de estar, colocándole a George el café frente a el. Él se limitó solamente a tomar eso.

"George Weasley, podría encontrar formas de obligarte a comer."

Sus cejas se levantaron y su boca se crispo por la amenaza, pero recogió su plato y se limito a comer un pequeño bocado de su tostada con mantequilla. Un momento después, sin embargo, se puso simplemente a jugar con su tenedor a revolver los huevos. Exhale fuertemente y al levantar la vista, George me encontró con el ceño.

"No estás comiendo nada", señale en un tono acusatorio, mirando su tenedor.

Así que hice un gran espectáculo mostrándole como recogía un gran pedazo de tocino y me lo llevaba a la boca, aunque en realidad no tenía nada de apetito. Mi encuentro con Ron lo había quitado.

"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?" George preguntó de nuevo y esta vez le respondí.

"¿No tienes curiosidad acerca de por qué me fui de la madriguera?

George pareció considerar esto por un momento antes de que finalmente se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que me hice esa pregunta por un minuto al darme cuenta de que te alojabas en el Caldero Chorreante," dijo. "Pero, en realidad, no es asunto mío. Considero que si es algo que tu quieres decirme, me lo dirás." La mirada de George se dirigió a mi pierna que se movía de arriba y abajo. "Y tengo la sensación de que realmente quieres decírmelo en este momento", agrego, dejándome espacio para que continuara.

"Es Ronald", le dije a la vez que hacía un gruñido de irritación. George asistió esperando a que agregara algo más. "No es sólo él," aclare. "Sentí que era correcto darle a tu familia algo de espacio. Y también siento que yo necesito resolver mis cosas. Pero..."

"Pero es sobre todo Ron," George concluyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Me encontré con él en la tienda esta mañana."

"Ah", dijo George, la comprensión de repente se reflejo en su cara.

"Él está realmente celoso de que estoy viviendo aquí", continué, el recuerdo del encuentro solo hacía que me pusiera mas irritada. "Él piensa que termine las cosas con él para poder ir tras de ti."

George, que acababa de tener su primer –aunque pequeño- bocado de huevos, se ahogó de inmediato. "¿Qué?" dijo a través de la tos.

Asentí. "Entonces," continué, "entonces él me dijo que pensaba que yo sería un poco más sensible. Con respecto a cómo te encuentras, quiero decir."

George levantó una ceja. "¿Sensible sobre cómo me siento? ¿Qué significa eso?"

"Quiso decir que tú te encuentras muy dolido y que yo me estoy aprovechando de eso, ya que no piensas con claridad en estos momentos y nunca podrías mostrar ningún interés en mi si no fuese por la situación en la que estas, básicamente" Con otro resoplido, me dejé caer sobre el respaldar de la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

"Merlín", George negó con la cabeza. "Mi hermano es un idiota." Hubo una breve pausa y una expresión incómoda se dibujó en su rostro. "Yo podría hablar con él, si quieres. Poner las cosas claras. Hacerle saber que las cosas en realidad fueron al revés, que yo quise aprovecharme de ti."

Podía sentir como mis mejillas se ruborizaban. "Gracias por la oferta. Pero no," dije, y la cara de George se relajo considerablemente. "No creo que sería una gran idea decirle a Ron sobre la proposición que me hiciste y a la vez explicarle como me mude al piso de Verity un día después…podría dar paso a otro mal entendido."

"Sí, cuando lo pones de esa manera", dijo George, reprimiendo una suave sonrisa divertida mientras me miraba. "Tienes un punto justo. No suena muy bien cuando se lo explica."

Hice una risa suave pero moví mi mirada de nuevo hacia abajo. De repente pude sentir la mirada de George clavada en mí.

"Hermione", su voz sonaba mucho más suave. "No éramos tan cercanos como tu pequeño trío de oro, pero siempre hemos sido amigos. ¿No es así?"

En mi mente brillo la imagen de una niña de pelo espeso sentada sola en la mesa de Gryffindor por primera vez, junto a un par de chicos un poco mayores, niños idénticos con sonrisas idénticas, que aplaudían y vitoreaban y se inclinaban sobre la mesa para darle la bienvenida. Sonreí al recordarlo. "Sí."

"Bueno," dijo George, devolviendo la sonrisa. "Entonces no te preocupes de nada de lo que dijo Ron. Y, la verdad, en la forma en que lo veo, él ha tenido tiempo de sobra para hacer su movimiento hacia ti y reclamarte ¿o no?"

Entrecerré los ojos en él. "Yo no soy un pedazo de tierra para ser conquistado, ya sabes."

"Oh, no creo que nadie jamás podría vencerte o controlarte, Granger," dijo George con una sonrisa lenta y sólo con una pizca de maldad en sus palabras. "Sería una lástima si alguien lo hiciera." Mis mejillas estaban muy rosas, pero George no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi rubor. "Sólo quiero decir que todos sabíamos lo que sentías por él", continuó. "Y él ha tenido tiempo más que suficiente para ir por ti si es lo que quería."

"Sí, supongo que sí," le dije, tratando de sonar como si yo estuviese completamente convencida, porque sabía que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. Aún así, ese viejo sentimiento de porque las cosas no podían ser diferente se mantenía en mi ¿Por qué Ron nunca me quiso como yo lo quería?

Como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, George añadió rápidamente, "Esto dice mucha más sobre como es el que sobre ti, Granger. Quiero decir que Ron es un idiota."

Apreté los labios para luchar contra la sonrisa que amenazaba aparecer en mi boca. Entonces, sintiéndose un poco mejor, me encogí de hombros de forma casual. "Tal vez sea lo mejor, de todos modos," dije antes de poner otro bocado de huevos en mi boca, mi apetito había regresado. "El romance en realidad no puede ser una prioridad para mí en este momento, ¿O puede? Quiero decir, todavía hay mortífago en libertad, mis padres están en Australia sin memoria de mí, y no tengo la menor idea de lo que hare en mi futuro, si voy a volver a la escuela para terminar mi último año o si debería buscar un empleo de inmediato". Seguí comiendo con gran satisfacción mi pan tostado. "Por lo menos la falta de romance significa que tengo una cosa menos de la que preocuparme. Me puedo concentrar en asuntos más importantes ahora."

George me hizo un gesto de aprobación. "Esa eres tú. Encontraste el lado bueno a la situación, Granger."

Le sonreí, pero luego miré hacia su plato casi completo de comida y con voz firme dije: "Ahora termina tu desayuno, George."

"Merlín, mujer, eres muy mandona, ¿Lo sabías?" exclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza "Y a pesar de que tengo miedo de hacerte enojar, me temo que tendré que rechazar tu demanda." Abrí la boca para discutir, pero George levantó una mano para detenerme. "Si te hace sentir mejor, esto es más de lo que he comido en días", dijo. "Pero creo que mi estómago debe haberse encogido porque siento que podría estallar si trato de comer otro bocado."

Miré su plato una vez más. "Está bien", le dije, no del todo contenta pero al menos feliz de que ahora tenía algo en el estómago que no era alcohol. "Pero te guardare el resto del tocino y salchichas para más tarde. Sera mejor para ti que la próxima vez que revise ya no esté."

George levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. "Lo que digas"

"Bueno", me resigne. Recogí los platos y me puse en pie. "Me pondré a limpiar para que puedas peinarte ese cabello."

"Ah, no hay prisa", dijo, recostándose en el sofá.

Fruncí el ceño. "George", lo mire y luego revise el reloj de la pared. "¿A qué hora abre la tienda? ¿No necesitas estar allí para preparar todo? Son casi las diez."

"Bueno, verás," dijo, haciendo una ligera mueca en su rostro mientras me hablaba. "Sobre eso…"

"¿Sí?" Trate de alentarlo ya que no prosiguió.

"La tienda no está exactamente abierta en estos días."

Puse mis manos en mis caderas. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no está exactamente abierta?"

George suspiró. "Quiero decir," empezó lentamente, "que nunca mas volví a abrirla luego de la guerra."

"George…" comencé, pero me detuvo cuando él gimió, inclinándose hacia delante para descansar sus codos en las rodillas, sosteniendo su cara entre las manos.

"Hermione, no puedo hacerlo", dijo, y parecía tan agotado que me hizo sentir avergonzada por mi inclinación inicial de regañarlo.

"Pero no puedes estar de esta forma para siempre", susurre. "Vas a volverte loco si solo te quedas sentado, sin hacer nada para mantener tu mente y manos ocupadas. Y te quedaras sin dinero."

"Lo sé," dijo, sus palabras salieron amortiguadas contra las palmas de sus manos. "Simplemente no me importa."

"¿No te importa si pierdes tu piso? ¿Tu tienda? La tienda que era tu sueño y el de Fred"

Todo el cuerpo de George se puso tenso cuando dije el nombre de Fred, como si el sonido de su nombre fuese igual a una golpiza. "Era _nuestro_ sueño, teníamos que cumplirlo _juntos_."

Quería decirle a George que estaba seguro Fred querría verlo continuar viviendo su sueño, para ver George crecer su tienda en el éxito de los dos gemelos siempre habían creído que podría ser. Pero eso no era nada propio George no supiera ya, y yo sabía que no iba a ayudar de todos modos, así que sólo guardó silencio en su lugar.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Una buena, pensé, si todo iba bien.

"¿Podrías mostrármela?" Le pregunté con cuidado, esperanzada. "La tienda. ¿Podríamos recorrerla?"

Frunció el ceño. "Ya has estado en la tienda antes."

"Sí, pero ha pasado casi un año. Vamos", le dije, mostrándole una pequeña y suplicante sonrisa. "Podría ser divertido." El estar dentro de Sortilegios Weasley ya era bastante divertido, por sus brillantes colores y su impresionante variedad de productos, que van desde una tontería poco peligrosa hasta algo sorprendentemente útil. Pero lo que realmente esperaba era estar allí de nuevo, rodeada de todo por lo que él y Fred habían trabajado tan duro para desarrollar y de esta forma hacerle recordar que es lo que había amado.

George me estaba mirando con recelo. "No creas que no sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Granger".

Pero yo sólo seguí sonriendo. "¿Por favor? Incluso voy a dejar que me des algo que me vuelva el pelo azul o me haga un bigote", ante mi comentario, vi como una de las esquinas de su boca se movía en una especie de sonrisa ante la idea. Sintiendo que la victoria estaba cerca, hice otro intento, esta vez moviendo mis pestañas mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba. No estaba segura de si eso ayudaría, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

George suspiró, pero se puso de pie. "Muy bien," dijo al fin. "Vamos"

 **xx**

Era muy extraño estar en la tienda completamente vacía, sin ver a niños corriendo, riendo y haciendo travesuras a sus amigos con varitas de broma recién compradas, o con dulces y galletas. Aún así, era placentero, estar allí a solas con George, tener todo el sitio para nosotros mismos y tener la libertad de examinar los diversos productos en nuestro tiempo libre.

Dejé que George me convenciera de usar un cepillo Peine-Camaleón que me hizo unas mechas temporales de azul oscuro, mientras que él voluntariamente se sometió a una tarta de crema de autopropulsión por la que tuve que utilizar el hechizo Scourgify en su rostro, algo que resultó ser una tarea bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta lo difícil que era hacerlo mientras uno tenía un ataque de risa.

En el momento en que llegamos a la exposición de productos para brujas, George sonreía en serio.

"¿Quieres probar algo de aquí, Granger? ¿Quizá una poción de amor? ¿Un encanto para soñar despierto patentado? ¿Poción para besar?"

"No", negué con la cabeza, sin dejar de reír por el incidente de la tarta de crema. "Creo que sería más seguro mantenernos con productos no románticos ¿no te parece?"

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro. "Sí, creo que sí", estuvo de acuerdo.

Me inquietó su mirada por lo que desvié la mía hasta que mis ojos se sintieron atraídos por una puerta situada detrás del mostrador al otro lado de la habitación. "¿Ese es el almacenamiento de productos?".

George volvió la cabeza para seguir mi mirada. "¿Detrás de esa puerta negro?" preguntó, y luego negó con la cabeza. "Nah. Esa es nuestra sala de desarrollo. Era el lugar donde hacíamos todo nuestro intercambio de ideas y todos los experimentos."

"El lugar más peligroso en todo el edificio, en otras palabras," bromeé.

"Hey", dijo en tono ofendido. "Nosotros sólo pusimos la habitación en llamas una vez." Hizo una pausa y luego, se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa. "O dos veces. Por semana." Cuando empecé a reír otra vez, su sonrisa se ensanchó. "¿Quieres verlo?"

Asentí con la cabeza con decisión. "Sí, en realidad." Si bien en un primer momento había considerado que la magia que usaban George y Fred solo era llamativa y, bueno, un poco inútil, yo había llegado a darme cuenta que la calidad de los productos que crearon requiere mucha más habilidad y capacidad de lo que siempre pensé y no les había dado crédito por ello. Podrían haber puesto sus esfuerzos en ganarse la vida como bromistas, pero no había dudas de que George y Fred eran brillantes.

George me llevó a través de la tienda y rodeamos el mostrador hasta alcanzar la puerta, empujándola, la abrió para adentro y la mantuvo en esa posición para permitirme pasar primero. La habitación estaba en penumbras y era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. Había varias mesas, sillas y estantes cargados de filas de pociones, ingredientes y elementos sin terminar a la espera de ser encantados y envasados para la venta.

"Así que aquí es, literalmente, donde sucede toda la magia", dijo George, meciéndose sobre sus pies y mirando a su alrededor, teniendo una orgullosa expresión en su rostro. "Bueno, donde se desarrolla la magia", se volvió hacia mí con una pequeña sonrisa. Con el dedo índice, me señalo un lugar al otro lado de la habitación donde la pared estaba carbonizada por lo que pudo haber sido una explosión menor. "Es una historia divertida, allí es donde yo…" George empezó, pero sus palabras fueron abruptamente cortadas y cuando sentí que su respiración se atoraba, volví mi atención hacia la pared y de nuevo a él para ver qué era lo que estaba mal.

George estaba inusualmente pálido mientras miraba hacia a una silla colocada frente a una mesa cerca de la pared. Envuelta en el respaldo de la silla estaba una chaqueta verde de piel de dragón. Muy despacio, con mucho cuidado, él tendió una mano hacia ella. Tragó saliva y con cautela paso sus dedos sobre la chaqueta para recogerla, y luego se quedó allí, inmóvil como una piedra, mirando a un espacio vacío frente a él mientras agarraba la chaqueta de Fred en un puño.

"George", susurré. El sonido que salió de él era parecido a un gemido... parecía que le habían dado una patada en el estómago y todo fue mi culpa por rogarle que me llevara hacia abajo y mostrarme los alrededores. "Lo siento", le dije. "Vamos a ir al piso de arriba, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Se supone que debería estar aquí", dijo George en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar para el frente pero a nada en particular. "No se suponía que debía ser así. Yo siempre calculé que dejaríamos el mundo de la misma manera entramos. En conjunto, ¿sabes? Nunca imagine…" su voz se quebró por la emoción, lo que le obligó a hacer una pausa y luego intento de nuevo. "…nunca pensé que se iría sin mí."

El silencio nos rodeo por un tiempo, el aire se volvió espeso y tenso.

Y entonces George cogió la silla y la lanzó a través del cuarto, estrellándose contra una par de calderos vacíos, sonando con un ruido de estruendo horrible que me hizo estremecer y saltar.

Pero George no había terminado.

La mesa frente a él estaba cubierta de tarros y frascos de vidrio, todos llenos de pociones y dulces. Había plumas y botes de tinta y pergaminos que mostraban página tras página de lo que debe haber sido notas escritas a mano de Fred y George. Con un movimiento de su brazo, George envió todo contra el suelo. Los vasos y frascos se rompieron en mil pedazos, los contenidos se derramaron quedando todo tendido en el suelo.

La respiración de George era trabajosa y desigual cuando se volvió de espaldas a mí y cerró sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa, la palma de su mano seguía aferrándose a la chaqueta de Fred, mientras hacía un ruido sordo que resonó con fuerza en toda la habitación. Su cuerpo parecía tan tenso. Al igual que una banda de goma que se estira hasta llegar a sus límites, parecía que el se rompería en cualquier momento. Se quedó tan quieto, tan rígido, a excepción de su cabeza que luego dejó caer, apoyando su barbilla en su pecho.

Mi labio inferior temblaba mientras lo miraba. Los músculos de sus brazos y su espalda estaban tan tensos que se los podía ver claramente tras su camiseta. Nunca lo había visto así. Yo nunca había visto a nadie en ese estado.

Me tambaleé indecisa sin saber qué hacer, con ganas de ir a él, con ganas de consolarlo, pero no estaba segura como. Este pequeño recorrido hasta aquí había sido un intento para animarlo, después de todo, y solo había causado más dolor.

Y entonces George se puso a llorar. No podía oír los sollozos, pero podía verlo, podía ver la forma en que sus hombros temblaban y se sacudían, podía imaginar las lágrimas recorriendo su cara.

Sus palabras sonaban en medio de sus respiraciones irregulares mientras se esforzaba por hablar: "Me siento tan… malditamente…solo."

Al igual que hace unos momentos, tragué saliva. Me dolía, mi garganta se sentía con una constricción dolorosa, me ahogaba en mis propias emociones. Di un paso tentativo hacia George, cerrando la distancia que nos separaba, y luego, lentamente, me estiré y puse una mano en su espalda con la intención de ofrecer, lo que yo esperaba que fuera, unas calmantes y reconfortantes caricias, recordándole que, no importa cómo se sentía, no estaba solo.

Pero tan pronto como puse mi mano sobre él, se enderezó.

Tenía miedo de que me hubiese sobrepasado y abrí mi boca para disculparme, pero él se volvió de repente hacia mí. Vi su cara por sólo un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para ver rastros de las lágrimas que seguían cayendo de manera constante, y entonces él estaba moviéndose más cerca, abriendo los brazos y envolviéndolos alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí más cerca.

Me quedé atónita y rígida por un momento ante mi sorpresa, pero rápidamente volvieron mis sentidos. Yo podía no saber qué decir, pero ciertamente podía ofrecer un abrazo.

Así que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

George aumentó la presión sobre mí, apretándome hasta que casi me sentí incómoda, enterrando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, donde sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir con más fuerza. Fue entonces que se relajó en el abrazo. Su agarre se aflojo, pero no me soltó. Extendí mi mano, suavizando su cabello con la palma de mi mano. Siendo George bastantes pulgadas más alto que yo, tuve que ponerme de puntillas. Mis pantorrillas comenzaron a doler, pero no quería alejarme. Y no quería susurrar falsas promesas de que todo estaría bien, porque, claramente, no estaba bien. Y yo no sabía cuándo o incluso si alguna vez realmente estaría bien de nuevo. Así que seguí en silencio y nos quedamos igual que en ese abrazo, de pie en medio de la habitación aún, vidrios rotos cerca de nuestros pies y chaqueta de Fred ahora presionado contra mi espalda, todavía agarraba fuertemente en la mano de George.

Finalmente, los sollozos de George se desvanecieron y su respiración se hizo más firme. Sentí que se empezaba a mover, su cara realizo un suave movimiento, como si se estuviera acariciando contra el hueco de mi cuello, y pensé que sentí sus labios contra mi piel desnuda. Aspiré una bocanada de aire y lo sostuve.

El toque fue tan rápido y sutil que pensé que tal vez había sido un accidente. Pero aún así, estaba bastante segura de que nadie me había tocado allí antes, y el nuevo descubrimiento de cuán sensible era ese lugar, logro crear como algo así como un pequeño fuego que arde en la boca de mi estómago, que me envolvió en una calidez que llego hasta la punta de mis pies.

Entonces la mano derecha de George se movió detrás de mí, pasando a través de mi espalda hasta mi pelo, acariciando mis grandes rizos rebeldes mientras su rostro seguía enterrada en mi cuello. Sus dedos rozaron la parte de atrás de mi oreja mientras hacía eso, causando que me estremeciera.

Él debe haber sentido eso y tomándolo como un signo volvió su atención a la piel de mi cuello, y no había duda o mala interpretación esta vez de como él plantó allí suaves y lentos besos, creando un sendero.

Mi mano que anteriormente había estado suavizando el cabello de George ahora lo agarraba con fuerza involuntariamente, mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo rojo, tirándolo suavemente. Tenía una dificultad para respirar correctamente, al igual que mis rodillas estaban débiles.

Pero George pareció percatarse de esto también. Hubo un suave sonido cuando algo cayó al suelo y me di cuenta un segundo después de que se le había caído la chaqueta de Fred. Su mano, ahora libre, se deslizó bajo el dobladillo de mi camisa, con su palma extendida sostuvo la parte baja de mi espalda, presionando firmemente, tanto que logro mantenerme de pie y que nos obligo a estar aún más cerca, hasta que no hubo ningún espacio entre nosotros.

Di un grito ahogado, incapaz de evitarlo. Me habían besado antes. Pero nada como esto.

La mano que había estado fija sobre la piel desnuda de mi espalda ahora se movía haciéndome caricias solo con las yemas de sus dedos, con movimientos suaves y relajantes. Una y otra repitió esto. Estas caricias llegaban a mí con tanta suavidad que creaban oleadas de sentimientos que nunca había tenido. Fue absolutamente embriagador. Y eso, combinado con los besos que seguía haciendo en la pequeña zona de piel que no era tapada por mi camisa, era demasiado. Sentí como si yo no pudiese resistirme y quisiera continuar, pero ese sentimiento me asustó. Me asustó porque se sentía increíble y porque, a pesar de que sabía que no era una buena idea, que no iba a resolver nada para George y que en realidad sólo complicaría las cosas aún más, todavía no estaba segura de que quisiera detenerlo.

Pero yo sabía que teníamos que parar.

Afloje mi agarre de su pelo, me solté y metí mis brazos entre nosotros, algo que no era del todo fácil teniendo en cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. No lo empuje lejos, pero puse las palmas de mis manos firmemente contra su pecho para llamar su atención.

"George", le dije, mi voz sonó un poco más que un susurro tembloroso. Pero fue suficiente. George se quedó inmóvil, y luego, lentamente, se enderezó y se apartó.

Sus ojos seguían rojos pero las lágrimas se habían secado. No parecía enfadado. No parecía avergonzado o preocupado por mi reacción. Ni siquiera parece estar... despierto, para ser honestos. (Bueno, tal vez un poco excitado. Me di cuenta de la forma en que se dilataron sus ojos, siendo sus iris azules brillantes casi totalmente absorbidos por el negro. Y él mantuvo su mirada fija en mi boca.)

Pero más que nada, él sólo parecía estar absorbido por el dolor.

"George", repetí otra vez, logrando que el solo hiciera un triste movimiento de cabeza.

Él volvió su mirada a mis ojos y asintió con la cabeza una vez más, para indicar comprensión. Sin decir una palabra, se alejo a sí mismo de mí, dejándome sentirme repentinamente fría por la pérdida de su piel cálida y su aliento… y yo estaba sorprendida por lo mucho que esto me decepcionaba.

Luego dio un paso más lejos de mí y comenzó a cruzar la habitación.

Quería llamarlo, para decirle algo que hiciera que se sintiera mejor, para asegurarme de que él sabía que yo no estaba molesta con él, para asegurarme de que no estaba molesto conmigo.

Pero en lugar de eso solo lo vi alejarse.

Y en el momento en que se había movido más allá de la puerta y salió a la tienda, escuché un fuerte crujido y supo que él se había ido.

 **NOTA DE TRADUCTORA:** ¿Qué autocontrol que tiene nuestra querida Hermione no? Jajajaja  
Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están? Mil disculpas por la demora nuevamente, no era mi intención hacerlos esperar de nuevo pero lamentablemente no pude sentarme a traducir antes.  
Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen y ponen de favorito a esta historia, y un saludo especial a los que me dejan reviews jeje  
Este capítulo se lo dedico especialmente a _kary muggle_ que desde que empecé esta historia siempre me deja su comentario y me saca una sonrisa :D Este es mi capitulo preferido por lo que espero que también te agrade n.n.  
Bueno, volviendo a la historia. ¿Qué les pareció? De nuevo la autora nos sorprende con la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar en algunas páginas (aunque esta vez son 17 hojas de Word D: ). Si hay alguna fanática de Ron quiero avisar que yo también lo amo, es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Lamentablemente en este capítulo no queda muy bien parado pero por favor entiendan que realmente la situación es muy sensible. Aparte de que él es muy impulsivo xP.  
La última escena entre George y Hermione me dejó sin palabras la primera vez que la leí…y ahora al traducirla me emocione muchísimo.  
Espero que todos estén muy bien y sería muy feliz si se animan a comentar :D  
Que tengan una bella semana y nos leemos prontito.  
Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**Anything**

 **Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a iheartwriting quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

No volví a ver a George ese día.

Esperé un tiempo en la habitación, con la esperanza de que regresara. Cuando no lo hizo, me resigné y comencé a limpiar el desorden que se había hecho. Reparé los frascos rotos y los levité, junto con las plumas, tinteros y libros de contabilidad, a la mesa en la que había estados ubicados, ordenándolos de nuevo. Enderece los calderos y puse las sillas en su lugar.

Por último, me agaché, recogiendo la chaqueta de Fred desde el piso, donde George la había tirado para acercarme más a él.

Mi corazón se aceleró y me dolió el solo recordar todo lo que paso.

Doblé la chaqueta de Fred y suavemente la coloque sobre el respaldar de la silla. Mientras tocaba su tejido blando deje que mis pensamientos se dirigieran a Fred, preguntándome que haría o diría si pudiera ver a su gemelo tan afligido. Fred sabría cómo solucionar este problema.

Pero eso es de lo que se trataba todo esto, ¿no? Si Fred estuviera allí, no habría nada que arreglar.

Suspiré, dejando caer mi mano lejos de la chaqueta mientras salía.

Cuando regrese arriba me detuve junto a la puerta del piso de George, con mi mano flotando en el aire mientras dudaba si llamar o no. Decidí no hacerlo. Quería ver cómo estaba, quería hablar con él, pero sabía que George estaba molesto y yo no quería empujarlo. Cuando estuviese listo para hablar, él hablaría.

Iba a esperarlo.

 **xx**

Me senté en la sala de mi casa el resto del día, con mi nariz pegada a mi recién adquirida copia de "Carreras en el Ministerio: ¡tenemos un lugar para usted!". Al mismo tiempo en el que trataba de leer y reflexionar también intentaba escuchar cualquier señal de George. Quería escuchar cualquier sonido por mínimo que fuese.

Pero en ningún momento escuche nada, nunca salió un sonido, y finalmente me caí en un sueño ligero sobre el sofá.

El sonido de cristales rotos me despertó de repente unas horas más tarde. O eso es lo que pensé. Creí escuchar el ruido de cristales rotos pero en mi sueño estaba la escena del Gran Salón lleno de piedras y trozos de vidrios por las ventanas rotas, así que no estaba segura de si el ruido había sido en la realidad o en mi mismo sueño. Mientras me quedaba sentada en el sofá frotándome los ojos trate de escuchar con más atención.

Pero una vez más, no oí nada.

Me levanté, sin molestarse en encender las luces mientras me dirigía a inspeccionar las dos habitaciones en la parte trasera de la vivienda. La primera habitación, casi vacía a excepción de la silla y la mesa sobre la que había descargado todos mis libros el día anterior, estaba tranquila. La segunda, la que contiene mi cama, también aparecía intacta. La ventana que daba el Callejón Diagon estaba bien cerrada y todo se encontraba en su lugar.

El reloj de mi mesita de noche me dijo que eran las dos de la mañana y, como si fuera una señal, Bostecé. Convenciéndome a mí misma que la perturbación simplemente había sido una invención de mi pesadilla y que ya no era necesario cuidar a George, debido a la hora tan tardía, finalmente me metí en mi cama, esperando dormir un poco más.

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me di cuenta de que el día había amanecido mucho más triste que el anterior. El cielo nublado proyectaba una luz opaca, llenando de gris mi habitación y que influía en mi estado de ánimo. Me senté muy lentamente, levantando mis piernas para que colgaran por el borde de la cama sin dejar de refunfuñar.

Pero una ducha de vapor, una taza de café caliente y un pequeño desayuno pronto me hicieron sentir mejor, y yo fui capaz de concentrarme y leer varios capítulos del libro de las diferentes carreras, tomando notas sobre un trozo de pergamino siempre que encontraba una carrera que me atrajera mas que el resto.

Pero a medida que pasaban las horas, me encontré con que mi concentración iba menguando, y, finalmente, mi mirada se dirigía luego del final de cada párrafo a la pared que conectaba mi sala al piso de George. No había escuchado ni un pío (o ningún crujido de la tabla del suelo) a través de esa pared de toda la mañana y, por mucho que quería darle a George su espacio y no empujarlo si no estaba dispuesto a hablar, yo estaba realmente comenzando a inquietarme con el silencio prolongado.

Sin darme cuenta ya estaba llamando a su puerta unos segundos más tarde.

-¿George?- Grité dando un par de golpes contra la puerta. Esperé en el pasillo en silencio durante un buen rato, pero no hubo respuesta. Llamé con más fuerza. -¡George, abre!" Esta vez hable más fuerte con la esperanza de que me escuchara si él estaba en una de las otras habitaciones en la parte trasera de la vivienda. Pero aún así él no vino a la puerta.

-¡Voy a entrar!- Exclamé en advertencia, y luego con un Alohamora la cerradura hizo clic y empujé la puerta.

En el interior todo estaba muy tranquilo y no encontré ni rastro de George mientras hacia mi camino por la sala de estar, ni en la cocina, ni en el pasillo.

-¿George?- Dije de nuevo al mirar por el marco de la puerta en el primer dormitorio. Pero él no estaba allí.

No estaba segura de a cuál de los gemelos esta sala pertenecía, pero estaba limpia y sorprendentemente organizada. Incluso la cama estaba hecha tan bien que no parecía que alguien hubiese dormido en ella en mucho tiempo. Di unos pasos hacia atrás dirigiéndome al pasillo, con los ojos todavía estudiando el interior de esa primera habitación cuando desvié mi camine en un segundo porque sentí algo debajo de mis zapatos.

Mirando hacia abajo vi un par de brillantes fragmentos de vidrio en el piso. Entrecerré mis ojos en la oscuridad, la luz del sol sin brillo que entraba por la ventana de la habitación no ilumina el pasillo lo suficiente para que pudiese ver correctamente.

Fue en ese punto que mi preocupación salto a flote junto a una incómoda sensación que ahora sentía en mi estómago. Saqué mi varita del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans y apunte a la cerradura.

Señalé con mi varita al suelo y, con sólo pensar el encantamiento, la punta de ella se iluminó, brillando con una luz azulada débil, lo que me permitía ver el piso y los trozos rotos de vidrio con más claridad. Había sólo unas pocas piezas cerca de mis pies, tan pequeña que no podía decir de que objeto pertenecían; probablemente podría haber caminado justo al lado de ellos sin percatarme que estaban en ese lugar si no fuese que los pise. Pero, haciendo el camino con mi varita, vi que la cantidad de vidrio iba incrementándose más cerca de la segunda puerta. Con pasos cautelosos me acerque y la abrí, encontrando que ese era el baño de George.

Al igual que en el baño de mi propio piso, había un botiquín colgado en la pared sobre el fregadero, salvo que aquí la puerta de ella colgaba en un ángulo diferente, estaba libremente colgado en una punta…y con esto comprendí y la sensación de mi estomago creció. Entendi que los fragmentos brillantes de cristal esparcidos por el suelo eran todo lo que quedaba del espejo.

Mis pies se movían mucho más rápido al retirarme del baño y me dirigí al final de la sala, al segundo dormitorio. Este estaba mucho más desaliñado que el primero. Las mantas de la cama estaban arrugadas y desordenadas como si alguien hubiese dormido recientemente allí, y había una camiseta arrugada situada cerca de la almohada, en la cabecera de la cama.

Un ligero movimiento me llamó la atención y volví mi cabeza hacia la derecha, logrando ver un marco sobre la mesita de luz al lado de la cama. En el marco había una foto de Fred y George; y pude apreciar que él lucía muchísimo mejor.

Estaban de pie en frente de la tienda, el edificio se veía oscuro y vacío detrás de ellos, y el nombre de Sortilegios Weasley aún no está colocado. Pero los dos chicos estaban radiantes, sus mejillas encendidas y rosas y el color rojo de sus cabellos resplandecía. La foto tenía que haber sido tomada el mismo día en que dejaron Hogwarts, me percate de esto porque sus rostros parecían un poco más jóvenes y todavía estaban con sus uniformes escolares. Vi como los chicos de la foto se acercaban uno al otro, alborotándose el cabello y alisando sus ropas, al parecer haciendo que el otro quedara presentable para la cámara. Y luego, satisfechos con sus aspectos, Fred agarro repentinamente a su gemelo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de George y tirándolo más cerca de su lado. Con una sonrisa, George también lo rodeo con su brazo, sujetando una mano sobre el hombro de Fred, y los dos celebraron por un momento hasta que posaron para quien estaba detrás de la cámara. Ellos brillaron con sus idénticamente sonrisas que pronto capturo el flash de la cámara, y luego todo volvió a empezar, los chicos de nuevo arreglándose, preparándose para la foto.

Vi esta pequeña escena feliz varias veces antes de que finalmente devolviera la foto de nuevo a la mesita. Mi mano tropezó con algo que no había notado antes (la botella medio vacía de whisky de fuego que había visto antes).

Sólo que ahora, había solo una gota en toda la botella.

 **xx**

-¡Tom!- Dije casi gritando mientras hacía señas a Tom, empujando en mi camino a un grupo de brujas y haciendo caso omiso de sus gruñidos, pase la pequeña multitud hasta llegar a mi destino. Estaba sin aliento después de mi loca carrera desde mi piso, pero eso no me detuvo -Tom-.

-Señorita Granger- me respondió cuando lo alcancé. Lucía bastante feliz de verme. El hombre estaba entrado en años y sin su par de gafas no podía notar mi estado de ánimo. -¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?-.

-¿Has visto a George?- Y a la vez le detalle -George Weasley. Alto. Pelo rojizo brillante- Me puse de puntillas, buscando por la habitación a pesar de que ya lo había hecho antes. Era un poco temprano para la mayoría de las personas que van a beber, yo sabía eso, pero después de descubrir la botella de whisky de fuego totalmente vacía, El Caldero Chorreante fue el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente para encontrar a George.

-Claro, claro,- El viejo Tom hablo mientras asentía lentamente y mis hombros se hundieron dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, mi cuerpo inmediatamente se relajo. Pero debió ser que sólo estaba confirmando que él sabía a quién me refería, porque luego añadió, -pero no, yo no le he visto hoy. No ha estado aquí desde la noche en que los vi a los dos sentados juntos, si no recuerdo mal-.

Mis hombros cayeron aún más, ahora por la decepción.

-Bueno,- empecé, todavía mirando a mi alrededor esperando que con algo de suerte Tom estuviese equivocado - si aparece, ¿Le diría que estoy en buscándolo?-

Salí de El Caldero Chorreante sintiéndome más preocupada de lo que había estado cuando entré, pero aún mantenía alguna esperanza; todavía quedaba Las Tres Escobas y Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade para comprobar.

Pero cuando pregunté nadie lo había visto en ninguno de esos lugares.

Ahora si estaba desesperada, me fui, sin ninguna esperanza real de que lo pudiese encontrar, al único lugar que me sentía bastante segura que George no quería regresar. Fui a la madriguera.

Yo sabía que si él no estaba allí tendría que explicar la razón de mi visita, y la idea de decirle a la señora Weasley que no podía encontrar a George y que había muchas posibilidades de que estuviese borracho, fuera Merlín a saber por dónde y haciendo Merlín sabe qué, porque él había tenido una descompostura menor el día anterior, algo que había sido del todo culpa mía, era muy aterrador. Y de alguna manera, tal vez porque él me dijo que estaba preocupado de que buscara a su madre la noche que lo encontré en El Caldero Chorreante, me sentí como si estuviese traicionando a George.

Aun así, no podía pensar que otra opción tenía.

Pero una vez que llegué, me di cuenta de que no había nadie alrededor para interrogarme, porque nadie parecía estar en casa. Era una cosa rara para la madriguera estar completamente vacía de Weasley, por lo que corrí alrededor de la casa durante varios minutos, tratando de asegurarme de que realmente estaba sola... entonces… recordé el reloj.

Fui de nuevo en el salón y observe la esquina donde el reloj de la familia Weasley colgaba, buscando rápidamente entre las manecillas. Vi que las caras del señor Weasley, Bill, Charlie y Percy estaban apuntando más o menos hacia donde tendría que estar el número siete, pero que en su lugar se leía "trabajo". La señora Weasley, Ron y Ginny marcaban hacia el diez, que decía "viajando".

En conjunto, al igual de cómo solía ser antes, Fred y George apuntaban al tres. "Perdido"

Cerré los ojos, luchando contra el impulso de ceder al pánico absoluto. Luego, levantando la varita, me obligué a concentrarme y pensar en un recuerdo feliz. Un abrazo exprimidor de mi madre. La cálida sonrisa de Harry. Tardes perezosas de veranos sentada en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol, los cielos azules brillantes por encima, viendo los Weasley practicar Quiditch en el hermoso prado al lado de la madriguera. Mi negativa a unirme a ellos a causa de mi miedo a volar y la mirada en el rostro de Ron cuando George se ofreció a darme lecciones.

Sentí que mis labios estaban fruncidos por la concentración y mi varita dio un pequeño tirón en respuesta. Abrí los ojos y encontré a una nutria que me miraba. Mi patronus se cernía, brillando en el aire, a la espera de mis instrucciones.

-¿Dónde estás?- Le susurré a ella, tratando de mantener la voz firme. -Necesito verte- Tomé una respiración profunda, con la esperanza de que no sonara tan desesperada cuando añadí: -... Por favor, vuelve.-

Concentré todos mis pensamientos hacia George Weasley, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez en mi mente, imaginando su cara, recordando su vieja sonrisa maliciosa y el sonido de su risa, y luego con un movimiento suave de mi brazo dirigí a mi nutria hacia la ventana abierta y vi como se fue a través de ella y desaparecía en la distancia.

 **xx**

-¡Harry!- Grité tan pronto como entré en el vestíbulo del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, y el retrato de la madre de Sirius empezó a gritar a la vez. -¡Harry!- Grité de nuevo, esta vez compitiendo con los gritos de de la anciana -¡escoria!- y -¡sangre sucia asquerosa!-

Oí pasos corriendo por las escaleras sólo un segundo más tarde. -¡Caray, Hermione!- Harry gritó por encima del ruido. Puso sus manos sobre las orejas, haciendo una mueca con su cara mientras trataba de solucionar el ruido. -¿Por qué la despertaste?-

No tenía la paciencia o el tiempo suficiente para esperar a que Harry luchara con las cortinas, por lo que le agarré la mano y lo arrastre hacia la cocina, tirando de él hacia dentro y cerrando la puerta.

La expresión molesta en el rostro de Harry desapareció en el momento en que consiguió hacer un buen vistazo de mi cara preocupada.

-¿Qué está mal?- preguntó inmediatamente. -¿Ha pasado algo?-

-Es George.-

Chirrido de la señora Black, aunque silenciados un poco, seguían oyéndose claramente a través de la puerta cerrada y Harry agarró mi mano, tirando de mí más dentro de la habitación para que pudiéramos hablar más fácilmente. -¿Qué le pasó a George?-

-Está perdido-, le dije. -No lo he visto desde ayer y ahora no lo encuentro y…-

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que terminó en una suave risa. -Hermione, me asustaste. George Weasley nunca te ha informado todo lo que hace, ¿verdad? Él probablemente sólo se fue a algún…-

-¡No!- Interrumpí. –No entiendes. Estuve con él ayer por la mañana.- Miré a mis pies en silencio por un momento, tratando de encontrar en mi cabeza la mejor manera de decirle a Harry lo que necesitaba saber sin decirle lo que paso con George y conmigo en la tienda... -Él se puso muy molesto y se fue,- dije simplemente, y luego, como pude notar que Harry no iba a agregar nada continué –Yo pensé que él se encontraba en su piso pero cuando fui a verlo esta mañana el ya no estaba. Debió irse en algún momento de la noche mientras yo dormía-.

-Eso no quiere decir que algo malo le haya pasado-, dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño, pero con un tono amable y preocupado, por mi y por mi estado de ánimo.

Negué con la cabeza. -Él había estado bebiendo, Harry,- le respondí, tratando de hacerle entender. -Él ha estado haciendo eso por mucho tiempo.-

-Debido a Fred,- supuso Harry.

-Por eso me mude con él y por…- Hice una pausa por un segundo mientras luchaba por pensar en la palabra correcta, -…porque quería reavivar nuestra amistad luego de la guerra. La noche que me encontré con George, la noche en que me ayudaste a mudarme a El Caldero Chorreante, George estaba tan borracho que no podía caminar tres pasos desde nuestra mesa sin tropezar. Por eso yo le ayudé a volver a su casa -.

El ceño de Harry se había profundizado. -¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? La tarde que viniste aquí para avisarme que te mudabas encima de la tienda...-

Hice un gesto incómodo. -George estaba muy indeciso solo por estar sentado hablando conmigo. Temí que si le contaba alguien sobre lo que paso el se enojaría y desconfiaría por lo que trataría de alejarme y…

-¿Y?- Harry impulsó cuando mi voz se apagó.

-Y yo no quiero que eso suceda-, le dije. Y me obligué a mantener el contacto visual con mi amigo para que él supiera que tan importante era lo que quería agregar a continuación, -Siento que George me necesita en este momento.-

Harry asintió lentamente. Parecía estar procesando todo. Él no se rió o se burlo por lo que yo estaba muy agradecida de que entendiera la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sólo para aclarar-, comenzó, -George ha estado sintiéndose peor de lo que todos pensábamos, sientes como si te ha dejado entrar, por así decirlo, y ahora algo ha sucedido y él está solo en algún lugar molesto, borracho y no sabes dónde encontrarlo -.

Escuchar mis pensamientos en la voz de Harry, en esas palabras que resumían todo, hicieron que mi nudo en la garganta se sintiera mucho mas incomodo, pero asentí con la cabeza.

-Caray,- murmuró Harry, frotando su frente mientras pensaba. -¿Y no tienes idea de dónde pudo haber ido?-

-Traté en El Caldero Chorreante,- mi voz salió ronca por el nudo en mi garganta. -Incluso intenté Las Tres Escobas y Cabeza de Puerco.-

Harry arqueó una ceja. -¿Has recorrido todo Hogsmeade?-

Asentí. -Cuando yo no lo pude encontrar allí tampoco, me fui a la madriguera.-

-Pero George no ha estado allí en meses.-

-Lo sé-, le dije. -Pero yo no sabía dónde más buscar. Y entonces me acordé del reloj.-

Harry dio un ligero balanceo de ojos, una acción para sí mismo, creo yo, como si no pudiera creer que no hubiese pensado esa posibilidad. -¡Por supuesto! ¿Y qué dice? Seguramente te mostro donde esta-

Me mordí el labio, sacudiendo la cabeza. -Su mano en el reloj señalaba perdido.- Trate de hablar pausada pero mi voz comenzó a temblar cuando agregué, -Envié mi Patronus para encontrarlo hace casi una hora. No creo que él simplemente se quedara sin responder, sabiendo que estaba buscándolo ¿Verdad? Sólo es que… tengo este presentimiento... -Retorcí mis manos nerviosamente, sin querer expresar lo que estaba pensando, pero yo no podía evitar la sensación de temor que se había apoderado de mí. –Harry-, le dije. -Tengo un mal presentimiento de que algo le ha sucedido.-

Harry me miró en silencio, parecía meditar mis palabras por un momento antes de que él hizo un firme movimiento de cabeza, dispuesto a decidir algo.

-Muy bien,- dijo al fin. -Vamos a encontrar George.-

 **Nota de Traductora:** Hola ¿Cómo está? Este capítulo es más un capítulo puente. A partir de ahora la cosa se pone más interesante. Espero que les guste a pesar que George no pareció. ¿Qué creen que le sucedió? ¿Estará bien? ¿Por qué piensan que no le respondió el patronus a Hermione?  
Muchas gracias a todos los que colocaron esta historia en sus favoritos o la siguen. Nadie está obligado a dejar un comentario pero el que lo desee hacerlo me pondrá muy feliz. Es lo más lindo cuando una sabe que alguien más lee y le gusta esta historia. Realmente es una de mis favoritas y espero que lleguen a quererla tanto como yo.

Bueno, gracias de nuevo a todos y nos leemos en la próxima publicación :D

PD: Varios review y mp que me han dejado me recomiendan o me dicen reglas de fanfiction que yo no sabía. De seguro en este capítulo notaran diferencias en la edición del fic. Espero de a poco poder ir mejorando y cuando termine de subir todos los capítulos editare los primeros. Soy bastante nueva en estoy y estoy aprendiendo ¡Desde ya gracias a todos por ayudarme a mejorar!


	6. Chapter 6

**Anything**

 **Aclaración: todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la trama a iheartwriting quien me dio la autorización de traducir su historia al español.**

* * *

La tarde transcurría lentamente mientras el sol se escondía por el oeste, dando paso a una noche que daba una sensación de ser particularmente larga y oscura, porque ni a Harry ni a mí se nos ocurrían lugares para buscar George.

Nos detuvimos en el piso una vez más, sólo para asegurarnos de que no hubiese vuelto mientras nosotros lo buscábamos, pero el lugar estaba todavía vacío.

Después de eso, realizamos búsquedas en cuatro bares muggles en una calle cercana al Callejón Diagon, suponiendo que tal vez George buscaría un lugar donde pudiese seguir bebiendo en paz, sin nadie alrededor para reconocerlo o molestarlo.

Pero seguimos sin encontrarlo.

Lo más casual que pudimos, le consultamos a Bill y Fleur, y a Ginny si lo habían visto en esos días, confiando en que no se lo mencionarían ni al señor o a la señora Weasley porque sospecharían y entrarían en pánico.

Pero ellos no lo habían visto.

Y así, la noche se acercó, y nosotros estábamos tan cerca de encontrar a George como lo estábamos cuando comenzamos horas anteriores. Harry y yo solo podíamos intercambiar miradas oscuras y aprensivas.

Habíamos hablado de que nuestro último recurso sería comprobar el Callejón Knockturn, pero sólo después de que hubiésemos agotado todas las otras opciones y estuviésemos desesperados.

Y, por desgracia, parados en la entrada de un callejón muggle muy oscuro, llegamos a ese punto.

Harry me tendió su mano y yo podía sentir como me observaba cuidadosamente, estudiando mi cara para detectar cualquier signo de temor de que yo no quisiese llegar a ese punto, pero pensé en George perdido en cualquier lugar, solo y en problemas, e inmediatamente agarre la mano de Harry.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- preguntó. -Puedo ir por mi cuenta-

Negué con la cabeza a esa sugerencia y deje escapar un suspiro tembloroso. -Vamos a acabar con esto y a encontrar a George.-

Harry asintió con la cabeza a la vez que aumentaba la presión sobre mi mano, y un segundo más tarde sentí como todo se retorcía en formas anormales a medida que nos aparecía en una estrecha escalera justo detrás Borgin y Burkes.

-Sólo mantente cerca-, dijo Harry en voz baja, tirando de mí mientras hacíamos nuestro camino por las escaleras, hacia la calle principal. -Y mantén tu cabeza hacia abajo.-

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a buscar a George si mantengo mi cabeza hacia abajo?- Le susurré.

-B...Bueno. Yo…- Harry tartamudeó al contemplar eso. -Sólo trata de no hacer contacto visual con las personas que claramente no son él, ¿de acuerdo?-

Salimos a la calle, manteniéndonos muy juntos y tratando de permanecer lo más discretos posible, mientras comenzábamos nuestra búsqueda. La mayoría de las tiendas habían cerrado al público debido a que ya era de noche, por lo que las ventanas estaban a oscuras. A pesar que los edificios parecían vacíos, nosotros mirábamos con cautela a través de los cristales, atentos a cualquier señal.

Cuando nos percatamos que nada de eso sería útil, recorrimos los callejones y pasillos más pequeños, adentrándonos en los más oscuros rincones.

Sorprendentemente, la mayoría de los magos y brujas que nos encontramos se alejaban de nosotros al instante en que veían a Harry. Algunos incluso se desaparecían en el acto. Pero hubo otros que no parecía tan intimidados por el muchacho que había derrotado a Lord Voldemort, y miraban de reojo hacia nosotros y susurraban a nuestras espaldas, siguiendo nuestros pasos y tratando de presionar a que fuésemos a pasillos más estrechos.

En uno de estos pasajes, mientras Harry y yo tratábamos de quitarnos de encima a unos de nuestros acosadores, nos encontramos completamente solos, aunque el sonido de una mujer llorando indicó que había alguien al final del pequeño callejón. El hombre que nos había estado siguiendo se detuvo en la calle principal, mirándonos, pero el sonido de los gritos llegó a sus oídos y sus ojos se agrandaron y luego también él se desapareció.

Confundidos, incluso tal vez intrigados, Harry y yo intercambiamos miradas curiosas y dimos unos pasos más por el pasillo vacío. Allí, en el callejón sin salida, con la espalda apoyada en el ladrillo, estaba sentada una bruja solitaria. Ella estaba en el suelo, con las rodillas encogidas hasta su pecho, mientras su pelo gris caía más allá de la apertura de la capucha y en cascada sobre sus hombros. Ella estaba llorando dando gemidos lastimeros.

Liberándome de las manos de Harry, di un paso hacia ella.

Harry me agarró por la parte de atrás de mi camisa y me llevó de vuelta.

-Harry-, susurre, volviéndome para enfrentarlo -Ella podría estar en problemas.-

Él negó con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos de la mujer, y poco a poco volví la cabeza hacia atrás, siguiendo su mirada.

La mujer seguía sentada en el mismo lugar produciendo los mismos sollozos, y yo seguía sin entender por qué Harry me estaba frenando.

Y entonces la mujer levantó la cabeza, muy lentamente y volviendo su cara hasta que quedo mirando directamente hacia nosotros con unos ojos negros salvajes.

Di un grito ahogado, tropezando hacia atrás con Harry.

Había sangre en su rostro, oscura y brillante, esparcida por todo su cuello y alrededor de la boca. Su retorcida… boca... que tenía una sonrisa horrible.

Sentí como Harry tirón de mi camisa y los dos comenzamos a retroceder lentamente.

La bruja no se movió, pero ella continuó viéndonos, todavía llorando lastimosamente aunque su boca seguía con una sonrisa loca y grande.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunté cuando doblamos una esquina luego de alejarnos lo suficiente de la mujer ya que sus gritos habían desvanecido. -¿Qué era ella?-

Harry negó con la cabeza, claramente perturbado. -No tengo idea-, dijo. -Y no creo que quiera saber.-

Habíamos llegado al final del Callejón Knockturn y ahora estábamos de pie frente a lo que parecía ser un pub. Estaba hecho todo de piedra con una gruesa puerta de madera oscura, sobre la cual se había colgado un cartel que decía "El Ashwinder". Las palabras estaban debajo de una serpiente pintada, pálida, de un color gris ceniza con ojos rojos. Había persianas de madera oscura en las ventanas, y éstas permanecían cerradas por lo que no podíamos ver, pero aún podíamos escuchar los gritos estridentes, las risas y la música de los reunidos en el interior.

Tomando una respiración para tranquilizarse, Harry abrió la puerta y los dos nos deslizamos dentro.

En la esquina había una bruja con una cara que parecía de muñeca por cómo estaba pintada. Su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, las cejas eran finas y de un color oscuro, y sus labios estaban pintados de un color rojo sangre. Nos dirigió una sutil sonrisa mientras nos miraba. Un mago en la parte de atrás se sacó la capucha de la cara con su mano quemada y con ampollas. Una camarera con poca ropa sirvió bebidas para los hombres que la tocaban y hacían comentarios lascivos en voz alta sin vergüenza.

Harry, que ya estaba agarrando mi muñeca tan fuerte que de seguro iba a dejar una marca, de repente pasó un brazo alrededor de mi cintura para mantenerme más cerca y segura, y empezó a llevarme más rápidamente a través de la multitud.

-No está aquí,- murmuró muy despacio para que solo yo escuchara. Nuestro intento de ser discretos no funcionaba; el lugar estaba repleto. Un grupo de magos en una mesa cercana nos miraba mientras hablaban entre sí. -Tenemos que irnos.-

-Pero…-

-No vas a poder ayudar mucho a George si eres secuestrada o asesinada Hermione-, dijo, ahora dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta y mirando por encima de su hombro para mantener un ojo en los hombres que todavía nos estaban observando.

Hubo un repentino estallido de voces justo al otro lado de la puerta, en algún lugar en la calle, gritos confusos, maldiciones, amenazas, gritos de dolor y…-

-¡Immobulus!-

La cabeza de Harry giró para mirarme. -Pero que…-

-¡George!- Grité, y Harry y yo echamos a correr hacia la puerta sin importarnos ya si llamábamos la atención.

A las afueras del pub encontramos un mago oscuro congelado en medio de la calle, con la varita todavía sostenida hacia adelante a pesar de que quien había estado apuntando ya no estaba allí. Aunque estaba inmovilizado, el mago parpadeaba, sus ojos se volvieron anchos al vernos y le dieron una apariencia de asustado.

Pero habíamos sido demasiado lentos al salir de la taberna; no había ningún rastro de George en algún lugar cercano.

-Quiero que vuelvas al piso-, dijo Harry después de que buscáramos en las calles cercanas sin suerte. Estábamos caminando rápido ahora; lejos del grupo de magos oscuros que habían salido del pub y ahora caminaban muy tranquilamente detrás de nosotros.

-¡Pero George era justo aquí!-

-Lo sé. Pero él no está aquí ahora y por lo que sabemos, ya pudo haber regresado.-

-Harry…-

-Hermione-, dijo con severidad. Los magos se acercaban. -Voy a seguir buscando, te lo prometo. Voy a comprobar las tiendas más de cerca y empezaré a preguntar por ahí si tengo que hacerlo. Pero regresa al piso. No tiene sentido que nos quedemos aquí y nos pongamos la soga al cuello si George ya está a salvo y de regreso -.

Me moví con ansiedad de un pie al otro. -Está bien-, le dije al fin. -Iré a ver. Si él está ahí, te lo haré saber.-

-Bien. Bien-, respondió Harry, agarrándome por los codos y conduciéndome por una esquina, alejándome de los pasos de los magos que se acercaban constantemente. -Sólo espera allí por mí. Iré pronto- susurró con voz urgente. -¡Ahora ve!-

Mis nervios estallaron en un pequeño chillido nervioso, incómoda con dejar a mi mejor amigo detrás con un peligro tan cercano, pero los ojos de Harry estaban determinados y en silencio me instó a irme, y yo sabía que él no se protegería ni buscaría un lugar seguro para sí mismo hasta que no me fuera.

-¡Solo…ten cuidado!- Le dije al fin, y al mismo tiempo que el grupo de magos aparecía por la esquina y nos miraba, yo me desaparecí.

 **xx**

Cuando regresé a la tienda, me encontré que el piso de George estaba igual de silencioso y vacío como lo había estado durante todo el día.

Así que con los hombros encorvados, me retiré, asustada y derrotada, a mi propio piso donde procedí a acurrucarse en el sofá, esperando que Harry apareciera.

Y luego lo escuché. Esa grieta familiar de alguien al aparecerse. Y por el sonido de la misma, esta persona se hallaba en el piso de George.

Levante mi varita y salí corriendo por el pasillo. Abrí la puerta de George y entre lo más rápido posible.

Y allí estaba George, murmurando para sí palabras que no pude distinguir, afirmándose en el sofá con una mano mientras la otra la tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Sacó la mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor. Estaba cubierto de sangre.

Corrí hacia él. -¡George! ¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada, nada-, murmuró, pero estaba pálido y se balanceó de forma muy peligrosa cuando quiso levantarse del sillón. Olía a alcohol y a humo.

Y él no me miraba.

Le tomé la barbilla con mis dedos y giré suavemente su rostro, haciendo una mueca al ver a su oído. La vieja herida se había vuelto a abrir y la sangre goteaba sobre todo su pelo, llegando a su mandíbula y cuello. Con un _accio_ traje una toalla para tratar de ayudar a detener el sangrado, pero en el momento en que toque la herida él se quejó de dolor y me empujó lejos, enojado conmigo.

-Dije que estoy bien, Hermione. Solamente vete y déjame solo.-

-No estás bien. Estás sangrando-, repliqué, sintiéndome un poco enojada, pero hice lo que me pedía y guarde mi distancia. -¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Te estuve buscando todo el día. ¿No viste mi Patronus?-

George suspiró. –Si lo vi.-

El aire en mis pulmones salió en una especie de quejido. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. -Entonces, ¿por qué no respondiste? ¿Por qué no enviaste al tuyo para responderme? ¡Sabías que yo te estaba buscando y solamente dejaste que me preocupara sola!-

-Solo…no pude.-

Podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo. -¿Qué quieres decir con que tú…-

-¿¡Simplemente no podía, bien!?- George espetó, y mi boca se cerró, sorprendida por el tono que usó conmigo.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación, George me miró, y su expresión se suavizó.

-Me encontré con un poco de problemas, eso es todo-, dijo, masajeándose la frente. -No es la gran cosa.-

Apreté los dientes, tratando de mantener mi temperamento bajo control. -Yo sé que estabas en el Callejón Knockturn esta noche, George.-

-Tú… ¿lo sabes?- tartamudeaba. -¿Cómo?-

-Te lo dije. ¡Te estuve buscando todo el día!-

-Hermione-, dijo, ahora mirándome directamente, su ira estaba regresando. -Eso fue algo realmente estúpido. ¿Me seguiste al Callejón Knockturn?- Él gimió y se pasó los dedos por el pelo, maldiciendo mientras se pasaba los dedos cerca de la herida del oído.

Quise acercarme de nuevo con la toalla pero el me la quito. –Tengo que limpiar la herida-, le dije con firmeza.

Dejó que la toalla cayera al suelo. -Dije…- puso sus pies sobre la toalla, -…que estoy bien-.

-¡No estás bien!- Grité, incapaz de seguir conteniéndome. -¡ _Esto_ no está bien! ¡Podrías haberte matado!-

-¡Y yo te dije que no me importa!-

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!?- Le pregunté, sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente ante lo absurdo de lo que estaba diciendo. -Hay tantas personas que estarían devastadas al perderte. Fred no es el único que te ama, ¿sabes?-

Una vez más, todo el cuerpo de George se puso rígido al oír el nombre de Fred, pero no me importó. No era justo, lo que George estaba haciendo. No era justo la forma en que estaba arriesgando su vida tan casualmente cuando había tantas otras personas que se preocupaban por él. Enojada, exhausta y preocupada, las lágrimas empezaron a arder en mis ojos. Y me di cuenta de que yo era una de esas personas.

-Hoy vine a comprobar si estabas bien…-, le dije, hablando lentamente y manteniendo mi voz en un tono bajo para que no se rompería, -…ya que estaba preocupada por como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros ayer por la mañana. Y no sólo me encuentro que no estabas, sino que también el espejo del baño estaba roto en pedazos -. George me apartó la mirada, luciendo avergonzado. –No respondiste a mi patronus. Y te busque por todas las partes que se me ocurrieron, pero no pude encontrarte.- Me aclaré la garganta, perdiendo la batalla para mantener la voz firme. -Realmente me asuste.-

-No era mi intención asustarte-, dijo George, moviendo tristemente la cabeza. -No tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí.-

-Por supuesto que me preocupo.- Mi voz era gruesa y ronca y dejé de intentar luchar contra ella. -Todos estamos preocupados. Te estás haciendo daño. Pero tal vez si nos dejas entrar, podríamos ayudarte...- Me interrumpí, sin saber _cómo_ podía ayudar, pero queriéndolo hacer desesperadamente.

Hubo un aumento repentino en la frente de George. -¿Todos?-

-Yo. Tus amigos. Tu familia.-

-Mi familia-, repitió, con un toque de amargura en su voz.

-George-, dije, entrecerrando los ojos. -Sé que no has visitado la madriguera en meses, y yo entiendo que no te sienta listo para socializar pero…- Me callé, observándolo de cerca. -George, ¿estás enojado con tu familia?-

Él se quedó en silencio y se mantuvo así durante un tiempo, acomodándose en el sillón. -¿Te das cuenta…- comenzó, su voz suave y lenta como la mía había estado antes, -…que las únicas veces que nos lastimábamos era cuando estábamos separados?-

Consideré eso un momento, frunciendo el ceño mientras pensaba y trataba de recordar cualquier caso en los que los gemelos se lastimaron, además de sus lesiones y enfermedades auto-infligidas durante la época en que estaban probando sus productos broma en sí mismos. -Bueno, no,- dije, por fin, sonando insegura porque no sabía a dónde iba con esto. -No me di cuenta de eso.-

-La noche que nos disfrazamos todos nosotros de Harry, Fred y yo queríamos viajar juntos. Pero los adultos objetaron. Dijeron que no teníamos la experiencia necesaria. Que debíamos ir cada uno con alguien mayor, más capaz de luchar contra los magos oscuros -. George estaba mirando hacia abajo justo a sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza con tristeza al recordar. -Fred y yo, nosotros siempre nos protegíamos. Cuidándonos el uno al otro. No sólo era una cosa de hermanos gemelos o mejores amigos;.. Es como si fuéramos dos mitades de la misma persona. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer antes de que él lo hiciera, y lo mismo sentía él. Estábamos tan en sincronía. ¿Quién podría protegernos mejor de lo que nosotros podíamos hacerlo? -

Entendí el razonamiento de porque separaban a George y Fred. Los adultos estaban mucho más experimentados en la lucha contra las artes oscuras que el resto de nosotros. Pero lo que George había dicho era verdad. Era imposible no darse cuenta de la sincronización de los movimientos de los gemelos. En el campo de quidditch, pasando el tiempo en la sala común, practicando hechizos de defensa en el Ejército de Dumbledore. Era casi como si estuvieran coreografías.

-Pero no nos escucharon,-George continuó. -Nos obligaron a viajar por separado. Y perdí mi maldita oreja por ello. Y entonces…- contuvo el aliento que era irregular y ahogado por la emoción repentina, -…Entonces, en la batalla final, nos separaron en diferentes direcciones de nuevo. Bill estaba gritando que lo ayudara a él y a Fleur… mientras Percy separó a Fred para hacer otra cosa. Habíamos luchado codo a codo, espalda con espalda toda la noche, y luego nos separaron el uno del otro. Recuerdo la última vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron, como Fred siguió a Percy por otro corredor, lejos de mí-. George levantó la mano para limpiar las lágrimas que habían logrado escapar. -Algo de eso se sentía mal, pero lo deje ir. No tenía idea de que nunca lo volvería a ver…-

Cualquier otra cosa que George podría haber estado a punto de decir fue interrumpida porque bajó la cabeza, ya no tenía fuerzas para hablar. Respiraba con fuerza y profundamente por la nariz, claramente luchando para mantener un poco de control.

Me senté en el sofá junto a él y espere en silencio, dándole un momento para recobrar la compostura.

-Yo no estaba allí para él-, dijo al fin. -Yo no estaba allí para él, y murió.-

-¿Y ahora culpas a tu familia por ello?- Le pregunté con una voz tan suave como podía. -¿Los culpas por separarlos?-

George negó con la cabeza, su labio inferior temblaba. -Estar cerca de ellos sólo me recuerda lo mucho que me culpo _a mí mismo_.- Él susurró la última palabra y de pronto se puso de pie y empezó a caminar. -Debería haberme quedado a su lado pasara lo que pasara, sin importar lo que dijeran. Yo debería haber estado allí para protegerlo. Lo habría mantenido vivo. O habría ido a la tumba con él.-

-Pero Bill y Fleur te necesitaban-, le dije, mi mirada seguía a George mientras cruzaba de un lado a otro la habitación. -Percy necesitaba a Fred. ¿Podrías cambiar sus vidas por la de Fred? ¿No lamentarías también su pérdida?-

George se detuvo y me miró, con los ojos todavía rojos y llorosos. -Bill y Percy son mis hermanos. Yo los amo y estaría devastado al perderlos. Pero, Hermione, si quieres que me siente aquí y suene todo noble y desinteresado, y diga que yo no habría abandonado a todos los demás en un latido del corazón para ir a defender a Fred si hubiera sabido que estaba a punto de perderlo, pues .. -Él negó con la cabeza, dándome una sensación de que se apenaba de lo estaba admitiendo, pero no del todo avergonzado de ello. -Yo no puedo hacer eso. No soy tan noble. Y no soy tan desinteresado. Porque Fred no era sólo mi hermano. Él era parte de mí. Él era parte de lo que soy. Y haría _cualquier cosa_ por traerlo de nuevo a la vida"-

-Pero no puedes-, Señale, mi corazón estaba adolorido porque podía ver lo que George realmente sentía y quería ayudarlo…pero no podía en el modo que el deseaba. -No hay ningún hechizo que pueda deshacer la muerte, George. Lo sabes.-

Tal vez si yo todavía tuviese mi Giratiempo. Tal vez si pudiese estar allí justo cuando sucedió. Tal vez podríamos haber vuelto y haber cambiado las cosas. Pero ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Las consecuencias y las implicaciones de las acciones y decisiones de todo el mundo eran demasiado grandes, demasiado complicado. Era imposible saber qué parte del presente o futuro podríamos cambiar si intentábamos ir hacia atrás y evitar la muerte de Fred.

La mirada de George bajó de nuevo al suelo y tragó saliva. -Puede haber algo-, dijo en voz baja.

-George…- empecé a decir, pero él negó con la cabeza, sin querer escuchar nada.

-Hoy escuché un extraño rumor-, dijo, todavía hablando muy suavemente y con cuidado, sin atreverse a dirigirme la mirada. -He oído que Harry encontró la piedra de la resurrección.-

-¿Qué?- Di un grito ahogado. -¿De dónde has oído eso?-

-Así que es cierto-, dijo George con los ojos repentinamente anchos. -¿Todavía la tiene?-

-George, ¿quién te dijo eso?- Le susurré en voz baja como si yo tuviese miedo de que alguien más pudiese escuchar. Estaba segura de que Harry solamente nos había contada a Ron y a mí, aunque algún mortífago pudo averiguar de que forma se enfrentó Harry a Voldemort alguna vez.

-No lo sé-, dijo George, ahora sonando a la defensiva. -Nadie me lo dijo. Yo escuché a un par de magos susurrando acerca de eso fuera de "El Ashwinder" en el Callejón Knockturn esta noche.-

Mis manos volaron para cubrir mi boca completamente abierta. La idea de que esta información estaba flotando alrededor, sobre todo en lugares tan oscuros como el Callejón Knockturn era inquietante. Las reliquias de la muerte no eran unas cosas de las que todos tendrían que saber, después de haber llevado a muchos hombres a cometer terribles actos para poseerlas. Y con los mortífagos restantes que probablemente se sentían atrapados y entraron en pánico, ya que se vieron obligados a esconderse, no había forma de saber lo que podría suceder o quién podría resultar herido si la persona equivocada descubría que la piedra estaba por ahí y se le metía en su cabeza que Voldemort podría ser resucitado con ella.

-¿Por eso es que te metiste en ese problema?- Le pregunté, señalando con la cabeza la herida reabierta de George.

Él se encogió de hombros. -Supongo que no les gusto que escuchara la conversación, por miedo que me pusiera en la búsqueda de la piedra y la encontrara ante ellos, supongo.-

-Pero, por supuesto, tú no la buscarías-, dije. -¿Verdad?-

Pero George se quedó mirando el suelo, en silencio y con cara de piedra.

-George- respire. –No quieres hacerlo. No puedes hacerlo-

Su cabeza subió rápidamente. -¿No podría necesitar a mi gemelo de regreso? ¿No podría querer recordar lo que se siente el dormir una sola noche sin despertar temblando y cubierto del sudor de las pesadillas? ¿No podría querer reír? ¿No querría ser feliz otra vez?-

-Sé que extrañas a Fred. Pero no puedes estar considerando realmente esa posibilidad-, le dije, mi voz sonaba débil y temblorosa.

-¿Cómo puedo no considerarlo? Mírame.- Se llevó las manos hacia sí mismo, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su cara estaba exhausta y tensa, sus ropas estaban salpicadas con su propia sangre. -. Yo no puedo hacer esto, Hermione, no voy a sobrevivir sin él, lo siento.-

Negué con la cabeza, negándome a creer eso. -No te das el crédito suficiente. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees que eres.- George abrió la boca para discutir, así que de inmediato continué, -Sabes que la piedra no trae realmente a la gente de vuelta. Será sólo una sombra de lo que era, George. Conoces la historia, el amor de la esposa de Peverell no era el mismo cuando la trajo de regreso. Ella era miserable y él se terminó matando a sí mismo para poder estar realmente con ella -.

-Sí, conozco la historia-, dijo George, agitando una mano en el aire exasperado e impaciente. -Pero eso eran ellos. ¡Yo hablo de Fred! Esto es diferente.-

-George…-

-No. ¡No lo entiendes!-

-¡Entonces ayúdame a entender!-

Abrió la boca y empezó a decir algo pero se detuvo rápidamente a sí mismo, sacudiendo la cabeza. -No puedo. No tendría sentido para ti. Apenas tiene sentido para mí. Sólo sé que sería diferente con Fred.-

-Sé que quieres creer eso pero…-

-¿Sabes qué, Hermione?- George me interrumpió, alejándose de mí. -Olvídalo. Yo debería haber pensado mejor antes que venir contigo por esto.-

Me quedé mirando su perfil con los ojos muy abiertos, confundida y dolida. -¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-

-Esto significa que después de todo lo que has hecho para ayudar a Harry y a mi hermano, pensé que tal vez podría contar con que me ayudes también.-Su voz se hizo más fría y, añadió, -me equivoqué-.

-Pero eso es... eso no es justo-, tartamudeé.

-Sí, bueno, nada lo es. Voy a tener que hacer esto por mi cuenta sin ninguna ayuda de tu parte.-

-¡Yo quiero ayudarte, George! Eso es todo lo que he estado tratando de hacer desde la noche en que te encontré en El Caldero Chorreante-.

Se volvió hacia mí, con rostro suplicante. -Entonces ayúdame con esto.-

Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. -Lo siento-, le dije, y su expresión cayo de inmediato. -No puedo. No porque no quiera, sino porque no creo que _eso_ podría ayudar.- George suspiró y comenzó a alejarse. -¡Sé que tú piensas que lo haría!- Grité mirando su espalda. -Pero eso es porque todo lo que puedes ver ahora mismo es una manera de poner fin a su dolor. No estás pensándolo bien.- George había llegado a la puerta y él puso su mano en el pomo. -¡Yo no quiero hacer nada que pueda lastimarte más a la larga!-termine con desesperación.

Él abrió la puerta y luego se detuvo junto a ella. -Me gustaría estar solo.-

Me quedé allí, sentada en su sofá, mientras mis lágrimas empezaron a caer. -George…-

-Por favor, Hermione-, dijo, una vez más, negándose a mirarme.

Sollozando y limpiando la humedad de mis mejillas, me puse de pie.

Caminé en silencio, pasando por delante de él y cruzando la puerta abierta. Quería dar la vuelta y mirarlo. Decir algo. Rogarle que escuchara y poder hacerle entender. Hacerle saber que, a pesar de que no estaba pensando con claridad, que quería lo mejor para él.

Pero tan pronto como había pisado fuera de su piso, George empujó la puerta detrás de mí. Hubo un suave clic cuando puso la cerradura y escuche el sonido de sus pasos que se alejaban de la puerta, y entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

 **xx**

Harry me estaba esperando en mi casa cuando regresé.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, saltando sobre sus pies. Había estado sentado en mi sofá, pero dio un salto cuando vio mi cara llena de lágrimas. -Podía oír voces al lado, pero no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo. ¿George está bien?-

-Está bien-, le dije, hablando a través de un montón de sollozos. -Quiero decir, él no está bien. Pero está vivo. Está de vuelta en su piso ahora.-

-¿Esta herido?-

-La herida en la oreja se reabrió, pero nada más que eso.-

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. -¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo en el Callejón Knockturn en el medio de la noche de todos modos?-

-Tratando de distraerse y evitar la sensación de dolor, supongo- respondí, tratando tercamente de secarme las lágrimas.

Harry frunció el ceño. -¿Estás bien?-

Negué con la cabeza y luego deje que mi mejor amigo me envuelva en un abrazo.

-Harry-, dije con otro sollozo, mi voz sonaba ahogada mientras hablaba contra la tela de su camiseta. -¿Qué haces cuando alguien que realmente te preocupa esta por cometer un gran error?-

-¿Por qué? ¿George está a punto de hacer algo?-preguntó, y yo asentí en su hombro. -¿Y tú le has dicho que crees que es una mala idea?- Asentí con la cabeza de nuevo. –Bueno-, dijo, dejando escapar un suspiro mientras pensaba en cómo responder. -Supongo que no siempre hay mucho que puedas hacer. A veces hay que dejar que las personas tomen sus propias decisiones, incluso si sabes que no son buenas.-

Yo sabía que él tenía razón, por supuesto, pero eso no me hacía sentir mejor al respecto. Lo que George estaba pensando hacer era peligroso. Sobre todo si ya existían magos oscuros que sabían de la piedra. Y aunque él se las arreglase para obtenerla sin perder la vida, yo no creía que podría traer la felicidad que él esperaba.

Asustada por George y, finalmente, dejando salir toda la presión que tenía acumulada en todo el día, me puse a llorar en serio, escondiendo la cara en el hombro de Harry y sollozando en voz alta en su camiseta, incapaz de contenerme.

-Hermione-, dijo Harry, y me sorprendió el escuchar un toque de risa en su voz. -¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto lo que hace George Weasley?-

Esto sólo me hizo llorar más fuerte, aunque no estaba muy segura de por qué. Al menos, no hasta que Harry dijo que...

-Espera.- Harry se apartó de repente, agarrando mis hombros y sosteniéndome por el codo mientras me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. –Hermione-, dijo de nuevo, su voz ahora sonaba sospechosa, acusatoria, y tal vez incluso con un tinte divertido. -¿Te gusta George?-

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza firmemente, algunas lágrimas cayeron libremente y aterrizaron en mi antebrazo mientras lo hacía. –No-, insistí, pero un pequeño nuevo sollozo se me escapo, haciendo que mi voz se quebrara. -No lo sé.- Otro sollozo y abrí los ojos, obligándome a enfrentar a mi amigo y hacer frente a lo que estaba sintiendo. -Quizás.-

Harry estaba sonriendo. -Pensé que los gemelos te volvían loca-

-¡Lo hacían! Siempre estaban en problemas en la escuela.-

-¿Pero algo ha cambiado?-

Asentí con la cabeza, dándole una pequeña confirmación -sí.-

-¿Sólo en estos pocos días que pasaron juntos?-

-Bueno, no es como si yo no lo conociera-, señalé. -Nos conocemos desde hace casi ocho años.-

-Sí,-dijo Harry, asintiendo con la cabeza, pensativo. -Supongo que eso es cierto. Pero en esos ocho años nunca te gusto, ¿verdad?-

-No,- admití. -Pero algo se siente diferente ahora. Algo ha cambiado y, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, él está metiéndose dentro de mí de una manera que nunca imagine.- Sentí que mis mejillas se volvían cálidas al confesarlo, sonrojándome tanto porque estaba un poco avergonzada, pero también porque de repente me di cuenta de que era verdad. -Y yo estoy notando cosas de él que no me había dado cuenta antes. Siempre pensé que George y Fred eran tan insoportablemente arrogantes, pero ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que, debajo de todas sus bromas y encantos, George es realmente muy amable y gentil y sensible -.

Hubo un corto periodo de silencio hasta que Harry frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo. -Tal vez, y no quiero que esto suene mal…-, comenzó, -, pero tal vez sólo te sientes atraída por él, por la forma en que está ahora. Ya ves que George es vulnerable y necesita ayuda… y tú tienes un instinto para arreglar las cosas y cuidar de la gente que lo necesita. ¿Crees que podría ser por qué estás repentinamente atraída por él? -

Sorprendida e impresionada de que esa teoría surgiera de mi amigo de dieciocho años, sacudí la cabeza. –No- dije. -Quiero decir, sí, lo que está pasando en este momento y la forma en que está lidiando con eso podría ser que me abriera los ojos, pero…- Hice una pausa, imaginando como se veía George ahora, distante y derrotado, sin que sus sonrisas lleguen a sus ojos. -…Yo odio ver como esta ahora-, terminé con una voz débil. -No quiero que pase el resto de su vida sufriendo. Deseo locamente poder ayudarlo y que pudiese ser él de antes. Con sus bromas y arrogancia y tolo lo que lo hace él.-

-Wow,- dijo Harry, una leve sonrisa regreso a sus labios. –Realmente te gusta él.-

Pero yo no podía devolverle la sonrisa porque un bulto doloroso estaba formado en mi garganta. -Y ahora está tan enojado conmigo que me echó de su piso y no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.-

Y con eso, yo estaba llorando de nuevo.

La sonrisa se deslizó del rostro de Harry, su expresión burlona sustituida por una confusa. -¿Por qué está enojado contigo?-

-Porque él me pidió que hiciera algo con lo que no estoy a gusto y le dije que no-, respondí, limpiando mis lágrimas otra vez.

Harry arqueó una ceja.

-Harry-, dije resoplando por la sorpresa y escapándose una risa de mi parte. -No. Él me pidió ayuda con algo.- Harry, aunque claramente aliviado por mi risa, todavía parecía un poco perdido. -¿Te acuerdas del gran error que estaba a punto de hacer? Él me pidió ayuda-, le expliqué.

-Y no es algo con lo que estés de acuerdo- Harry adivinó.

Negué con la cabeza. -Es una muy mala idea y, incluso si funciona, no creo que eso le ayudara en el largo plazo. Pero él va a hacerlo de todos modos y ahora está muy enojado conmigo.-

Molesta conmigo misma por mi arrebato emocional, gemí en voz alta y frote mi nariz en la manga de mi camisa.

-Bueno, entonces,- dijo Harry, mirando por la habitación y de pronto corriendo hacia la mesa de café donde estaba una caja de pañuelos que había olvidado por completo. -Supongo que lo único que puedes hacer es esperar y ver qué pasa-, continuó, ahora extendiendo la caja hacia mí. Tomé un pañuelo y lo usé para secar mi húmeda, roja y pegajosa cara. -Y entonces, si no resulta lo que quiere, simplemente estar ahí para él cuando todo ha terminado.-

Harry me dio una suave sonrisa que regresé con una triste de las mías, pensando que podría hacer eso, que yo quería hacer eso.

Sólo que estaba segura de que George no quería tener nada que ver conmigo.

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Lamento muchísimo la espera. Sé que no hay excusa que valga porque ya han pasado muchísimos meses…pero realmente la vida ha tenido muchos cambios y sentarme a traducir a sido un lujo que no he podido darme. Amo poder hacer esto y estoy muy feliz de que haya gente que lo lea, prometo nunca abandonar esta historia pase lo que pase. Solo pido que no me guarden mucho rencor. El próximo capítulo ya empecé a traducirlo y espero subirlo pronto. No voy a decir ninguna fecha porque no quiero mentirles. Tengo las mejores de las intenciones pero también soy mama, estudiante, empleada y todas las facetas que de seguro muchas tenemos.  
Por otra parte quería decirle que la persona que quiera contactarme por mi twitter puede hacerlo, en mi perfil sale cual es. Por allí pueden preguntarme lo que quieran. Dudas, cuando actualizare, etc.

Bueno ahora si vamos a lo importante. QUE CAPITULO. ¿Alguien más quedo con el corazón en la boca? En este capítulo tenemos de todo. Y así será a partir de ahora. En este y en el próximo serán tomadas muchas decisiones importantes que guiarán el curso de la historia. ¿Les está gustando? ¿Qué piensan de la idea de George? Aquí queda claro el porqué del título del fic: _**Anything (**_ cualquier cosa). George desea que Fred vuelva y no tendrá ninguna duda de hacer lo que crea necesario para lograrlo. ¿Hermione lo detendrá? ¿O George seguirá con sus planes pese de tener o no la ayuda de ella?  
Los que quieran mandarme sus ideas por reviews, comentarios, críticas o lo que deseen, saben que son más que bienvenidos.

Ahora responderé los reviews de las personas sin cuenta:

Naty-chan04: ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Ojala este capítulo sea de tu agrado Lamento la demora pero me atrevo a decir que muchas cosas han sido aclaradas en este hermoso cap que nos brinda la autora del fic. Que estés muy bien y ¡feliz comienzo de año!

Jessica: Ayy Jessica. Él día que me dejaste review había sido uno muy malo para mí y al leerlo me alegraste mucho. Sinceramente gracias. Ojala este capítulo te guste y espero poder subir capítulos con más regularidad. Feliz comienzo de año.

Ahora sí. Hasta pronto y que estén muy bien. Que hayan tenido unas hermosas fiestas y les doy mis mejores deseos para este 2016.

¡Los quiero!


End file.
